Twilight Kunoichi
by Rwbyknight
Summary: no summary
1. Entering the Twilight

**I've had this on my head for who knows how long so I'm finally going to type I want to say now that while this is a Kingdom Hearts Naruto crossover I'll be adding other types of fiction so, for example, all the creatures will be summoned using cards as a medium and said creatures will be from other anime/cartoons, so let's begin.  
**

The story begins in the Village Hidden in the Leaves where 10 years ago the beast knows as the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked, and after a fierce battle, the Yondaime Hokage sealed it in his youngest children Hinoka and Naruko. but during the celebration, the family forgot they had a third child by the name of Natsumi.

"Great job Hinoka," a red-haired female said with a smile. "Thanks, Kaa-chan," the younger red head said.

"Excellent work there Naruko," a blonde haired male called out, "Thank you Tou-san," she said.

Up in the second floor of the mansion was a blonde haired red streak female that looked on in sadness, "Why can't I train with them," she muttered looking away.

As a few weeks ago the parents announced that the girls, Hinoka and Natsumi, would begin their training and when Natsumi asked about her own training they gestured her to leave as the twins both laughed at her. Leaving the mansion, she walked around the village wondering what to do when she bumped into someone, "Sorry about that sir," she apologized, "No need to Natsumi and let me guess your parents are training the twins," a familiar voice asked, "Hai Jiji," she answered looking up to see the third Hokage of the village. Sighing the old man told her, "Then how about I train you a little, so that way you can surprise your parents when they do start your training," he informed her.

"But don't you have other things to do?" she asked.

"No I don't and it would be nice to train someone again," he smiled and taking her hand he started her training. During which his son Asuma joined in as well teaching Natsumi a few things.

A few months later the situation between the Natsumi and Namikaze worsened as the parents started to teach the twins jutsus, "Ha it looks like Natsumi-baka still hasn't started her training," Hinoka huffed. "Yeah it looks like Tou-chan and Kaa-chan love us more," Naruko added laughing while others in their group laughed as well, "Do you really think I care," Natsumi replied as they stopped laughing and Namikaze parents stare off finally remembering that they had another child, "They've neglected me for so long that by now that I feel like a guess," she added leaving.

"Come back here," Naruko roared throwing a punch but they were all surprised when she caught it, "Surprise bitch," she grinned pushing her back then ducked under the kick sent by Hinoka, "Really you think that would work?" Natsumi asked sending her own kick then moved to the side while keeping her leg out tripping Naruko. "You should really learn patience," Natsumi said walking away, "Natsumi where did you learn to do that?" Minato asked, "Oh now you remember that I exist," Natsumi said receiving winces, "And for your question I had someone else train me," she told them walking away from the crowd.

After that, the parents did everything they could to get her forgiveness and her sisters did everything they could to pick on her. "So what to do now," Natsumi wondered walking into a card store, "Hello there, child," she heard an elder man say to her, "Hello there sir, do you mind if I look around?" she asked, "Of course child," the man waved as he watched her look through but as she did so she couldn't help but glance back to one card pack, "I see you noticed it," the man said.

"Noticed what?" she asked.

"The card pack you keep glancing back at," he replied receiving a small blush, "No need to be embarrassed child," the man waved. "You see I've had that pack in my shop ever since my forefathers made this place by hand, and every time that pack has never been chosen," he explained. "It's like there's a connection when I first laid eyes on it," she began, "But it's also like something special is in there," she added.

"Tell you what since you are the first to notice it I'll give it to you for free," he said, "If you're sure, thank you," she said taking the pack but when she did she and the pack glowed. "But can I see what's inside?" he asked, "Of course it's the least I can do," she said opening it to see different creatures. The first one she saw was a six-winged bird with a helmet, "Solwing (Huntik)," she said the name out loud, and all of a sudden it glowed as the bird itself appeared, "Uh return," she hesitated when the bird stared at her, "So that is a special summoning pack," the old man muttered. He then said out loud, "Here's a card case to store them and to keep them safe," he said handing her the case, "Thank you, sir," she said taking it then left.

"Hi Jiji," she waved to the old man seeing him and his son, Asuma, on the porch, "Hey squirt I heard you kicked some butt today after school," the man said. "Yeah and I even got a special summoning pack," she told them. "Summoning pack?" the old man said, "Why don't we go inside," he gestured. "Ok now you can show us," the old man told her nodding she took out a card from her deck and said, "Fly Solwing," and out of the card was the bird, "Hi there I'm Natsumi and I guess I'm going to be your partner how do you think about it?" she asked and his response was to rub his head on her head.

"Natsumi since you unlocked your chakra," Asuma began after Natsumi returned Solwing, "How about we seal them in a storage seal so that way it won't get taken from you," and with her permission, he made a seal to store her cards.

A month later, Minato gathered the family, that included Natsumi, "I have an announcement to make," he said, "As of now Naruko and Hinoka will learn the toad arts." Getting up Natsumi asked, "And what about me?" realizing the next mistake they made Natsumi left the room ignoring both the parents plead to return and the twins taunting. "If that's how they feel about me then I have had enough I'm leaving," she muttered starting to pack as soon as she entered her room.

In the dead of night, she quietly opened the window as she jumped down and started to run, "Natsumi what are you doing?" the third Hokage asked.

"I've had enough of my so-called parents ignoring me, I'm leaving," she told him, "But aren't they trying to get you to forgive them?" he asked. "To little too late," she told him running out the gates.

Letting the winds guide her, she traveled the nations doing her own type of training, "So this is the place," she muttered wearing a tank top and shorts that was covered by a traveling cloak. "What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone," a male voiced asked with false kindness, "Just wondering around the nations that's all," she commented and from the distance two men in dark clothing, one blonde and the other brown, watched, "But you must be tired why not come with us and we'll show you a good time," the other male told her. "Nah I'm good," she said walking away but stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, "That wasn't a request that was an order," he said, but all four was surprised when she took it and flipped the man over.

"You'll pay for that," the other man growled going for a punch but she ducked under it and sent her own punch. Before either male could get up all three heard, "Ok now that you've got your asses kicked by a girl I suggest you leave," turning they saw the guys in black as they both held two huge swords. Scared the men left, "You alright there kid?" the guy with black hair asked, "Yeah thanks," she said turning to them, "Why is someone like you out here by yourself?" the blonde haired male asked.

"Neglectful parents," Natsumi bluntly answered, "I couldn't take it anymore with their neglectful asses so I ran," she explained.

"So you wouldn't mind coming back to our village?" the first male asked.

"Can I get your names and the name of your village?" she asked.

"I'm Cloud Strife and this is Zack Fair," Cloud introduced, "And our village is village hidden in the Twilight," Zack informed her.

"New life here I come," Natsumi commented walking up to them. "And I take it that you have your things already on you?" Cloud asked, "Yup now let's go," she told them.

After a week full of walking, the group finally arrived, "Cloud-sama Zack-sama who's the girl?" one of the guards asked, "She's going to be a new member of this village," Zack answered.

"Come in," a male voice called out and upon entering Natsumi saw a male with dark skin and white hair and a white coat with black vines as a design

"Oh and who's this?" the male asked, "I'm Natsumi sir and I wish to join your village," she said with a bow. "She's a good member of the village sir," Cloud told him, "Yeah was able to take on two full grown men before we entered the scene," Zack added.

"Can you tell me your last name?" the man asked.

"It was Uzumaki Namikaze but I ran away after being tired of their neglectful ways," Natsumi answered. "So it happens once more," Cloud said, "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, "MY original name is Cloud Namikaze but when my parents started to pay more attention to Minato I and Larxene did the same as you did and ran," he explained. "So you're my uncle?" Natsumi asked, "Yeah I guess I am," he smiled.

"So do you want to live with your uncle?" the shadow asked, "If that's alright with him," she said turning to her uncle. "Yeah I'm sure and I'm sure Tifa, my wife, would like that," he said, "I would like what?" a female asked entering the door, and turning to the voice Natsumi saw she had dark brown hair and brownish red eyes wearing a sleeveless shirt that exposed her navel, a skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow. "Tifa this is Natsumi my niece and I said that you wouldn't mind if she lived with us," Cloud explained.

"I would be honored," Tifa said with a smile. "Natsumi," the kage said catching their attention, "I, Xemnas, welcome you to the Village hidden in the Twilight," Natsumi bowed, "Thank you, sir."

 **5 years later**

Waking up we see that Natsumi, now ten years old, now has black hair and the strand was a color between yellow and black. "Natsumi come down stairs before you are late for your first year of the academy," Tifa called out, "Coming Kaa-chan," Natsumi yelled out.

"You ready for the academy?" Cloud asked reading the newspaper, "Hai tou-san," Natsumi replied.

Entering the academy, Natsumi quickly found a seat near a black haired girl in twin tails wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, and an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots, "Hi I'm Natsumi Strife," she waved, "Hi I'm Uni," she waved, "You excited for the first day?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah I am," she cheered, "Uni-chan who are you talking to?" another female voice asked. Turning to the source, Natsumi saw that she had pink hair wearing a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple, and on her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. In her hair, she wears a single direction pad button. "Oh hi Nepgear I'm just talking to Natsumi," Uni said waving to Natsumi, "Hi there like Uni-chan said I'm Nepgear," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you the sisters to the CPU Goddesses?" Natsumi asked reading up on the different places in the Twilight Nation. "Yeah, we are," Nepgear said with a smile, "Let me guess you have some questions?" Uni asked with a smile, "Yeah sorry," Natsumi said with a nervous chuckle, "No don't worry," Uni waved, "Is Iris Heart really cold?" Natsumi asked.

"Not at first," Nepgear explained, "But when you get to know her she's like that to encourage you and at the opponent's ego."

Before Natsumi could ask another question the door opened to reveal a purple haired female wearing traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially holding her hair in place. "Hello there my name is Miya Sekirei," she said with a bow, "Now I want you to state each state your name and something about yourself," she instructed starting from the right.

"Hi everyone I'm Natsumi Strife," she said when it was her turn, "And for something I like, well I like to train and have fun," she answered before sitting down.

"All right now that we at least know each other's names we can now begin class," Maya said starting the day's lessons.

As the day progressed Natsumi knew she would be a great Kunoichi for the Twilight nation. "So how was the first day?" Tifa asked picking Natsumi up from the first day of class, "It was fun the first half was in class studies then after lunch was a physical portion," Natsumi replied. "Hey Natsumi," Uni yelled catching her attention, "Uni-chan what do you need?" she asked walking over with Tifa.

"Nepgear-chan and I wanted to introduce our sisters," Uni said gesturing to the person that looked like an older version of Uni, "Hello that I'm Noire, the older sister of Uni, and this is Neptune, the older sister of Nepgear," she said. "Hi there like Uni-chan said I'm Natsumi Strife and this is my mother Tifa," Natsumi said, "Well we just wanted to introduce our older sister see you at school tomorrow," Nepgear said as Noire dragged Neptune away.

 **Finished hope you all liked it and for Cloud,** **Larxene** **, and Minato all being related why not. And while I am going to be adding more crossovers in the future I'm going to choose or I can let you decide who gets to be in the next chapter, see you later**


	2. becoming a captain

**2 favs and 3 follows aren't bad thanks for reading the story and to remind everyone anything other anime or cartoon I don't own and I'll have a list of anime and cartoon crossovers at the end of the story so let's begin**

"Another day huh," Natsumi commented waking up as she now reached Clouds chest, and training with Tifa she's already has a pretty fit body with a high B chest.

"Come down before your late," Tifa yelled, "Coming Kaa-chan," Natsumi called out wearing a semi-tight shirt and jeans with three-inch-high heels. "So what are you going to do in class today?" Cloud asked when Natsumi entered the kitchen, "We're going to have a trip to the ship station for a field trip," Natsumi answered, "Do you have your swimming suit, change of clothes, and cash?" Tifa asked. "Hai it's in my inventory seal," her daughter answered before leaving for school.

"Hey girls you ready for the field trip?" she asked her group of friends, "Yeah I can't wait," Uni and Nepgear said at the same time. "Sure it would be a nice change of scenery," a blue hair female commented, "That's the spirit Zhalia," Natsumi said with a smile.

"Alright class today is a trip to the ship station so I want everyone to be in a group of four and stay near each other," Maya instructed as she waited for people to group themselves before grouping the kids that didn't have a group, then got everyone on the bus. "Cool I can already see the water," a student said as others looked out the window, "Sensei are we going to be able to swim later?" Natsumi asked. "Isn't that why I asked everyone to bring their swimming suits for after the tour," Maya smiled getting cheers.

Arriving at the docks, they were presented to a man wearing a navy uniform, "Hello there I'm Dante Vale and I'll be your guide for your field trip," he said, "And if you can follow me we can begin," he added gesturing for the class to follow. "Sir is it true about some of the ships here are alive?" Natsumi asked, "Why don't you see for yourself," Dante said opening the door to see both male and females walking around, but stopped when they saw the students.

"Hi there I'm Gunzou the head commander here," a male voice said walking up to them, and with him is a preteen white haired female, "And this is Iona a ship girl that is now my assistant," he told them.

"Thank you for having us here today," Maya bowed followed by the class, "No need to bow I'm not like other commanders around the Twilight Nation," Gunzou chuckled.

Gesturing for them to follow, the class saw females at the docks getting ready to leave for missions when one of the ships started to glow, "What's going on?" Gunzou demanded as people were rushing to get to places. "Sir Takao is waking up," a member informed him, "How I thought she deactivated after the battle!" he said before turning to Iona, "Can you see what she wants," he instructed. Closing her eyes Iona told him, "All she said is that her new captain is here," Iona said opening her eyes.

"New captain," Gunzou muttered before turning to the class, "She started to glow when the class entered the docks, so one of the students is the new captain," he told Maya. "So you want us to head there to see who the new captain is," Maya finished knowing what he wanted, "Hai," Gunzou said gesturing for them to get to the docks.

Getting to their destination, Iona touched the hall of the ship a female, with blue hair and eyes wearing a bikini top with a jacket over it and a thigh high skirt, showed up, "So who here is your new captain?" Gunzou asked, "And remember he or she won't be able to spend a whole lot of time since they're also studying to become Twilight shinobi," he added.

Walking through each person, she stopped at Natsumi, "Hello there I'm the heavy cruiser sub Takao can I ask the name of my captain," she asked, "I'm Natsumi Strife and like Gunzou said I'm planning to become a kunoichi for Twilight so I won't be able to spend too much time with you," she explained. "No need to worry about that," she waved, "As long as your there I'm fine with that." Walking forward Gunzou told Natsumi, "I think I can work something out with Xemnas."

"Actually we can work on something right now," he voiced entering the room, "So I take it that you heard of Takao reactivating," Gunzou commented. "Yes and I think we have our first kunoichi captain," Xemnas announced, "So do you want it?" he asked the girl in question, "I would be honored, but what if I get other a girl plane for a tank?" she asked knowing that there are girl planes and tanks. "We'll cross that road when we get there," Xemnas told her.

"Well since we finished our field trip the students can play on the beach," Maya said as Gunzou instructed one of the members to lead the class out. "Sensei do you mind if we stay with Natsumi?" Uni asked, "I'm fine with that," Natsumi said, "Well if she's alright I guess but remember to return to the beach at 9," Maya told them before following the class. "So what do you want to do?" Takao asked, "I want to get a feel of the ship," Natsumi informed her, "Hai," Takao said lowering the ladder disappearing then reappeared on the deck, "If you can follow me I can show you around," the AI told her and her captain's group.

"So is everything controlled by the main tower?" Uni asked, "Yeah so it only needs a crew of six," Takao explained.

"This isn't a bad place to live in," Zhalia commented, "There are sleeping rooms here on the ship," Takao told the group of females, "So, in reality, you can live here."

Taking the group up back to the deck Natsumi told Takao, "I'll come by as much as possible so that we can work together," the AI nodded, "Understood Natsumi."

"Hey don't forget about us," Uni said hugging Natsumi from behind, "Sure we'll need to learn how to handle a ship along with finding a sixth member but we can make it work," she told her. "But both you and Nepgear are CPU princess's sooner or later you'll have to leave," Zhalia commented, "We'll figure that out when we get there," Nepgear waved as the group left.

Returning home Natsumi saw both her parents at the table, "I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No, not really," Cloud said as both he and Tifa chuckled/giggled when Natsumi let out a sigh in relief. "We just want to know if you're ready for this?" Tifa questioned her, "It may be hard but I can handle it," Natsumi answered.

"Ok if you're sure," Cloud commented.

In the coming months, Natsumi would make constant trips to the naval base to properly bond with Takao. "Ok, you girls ready?" Natsumi questioned as Uni, Nepgear, Zhalia, and Sophie were all at their stations, "Weapons ready," Zhalia called out, "Engines running smoothly," Uni answered, Sound Waves all clear," Nepgear said, "Navigations are good," Sophie commented.

"Kirishima, Kongou, Sakura, Miku," Natsumi said through the comlink, "How are you girls?" she asked.

"We're alright here my lady," Sakura and Miku reported, "Weapons armed," Kirishima called in, "I'm ready when you are," Kongou reported.

"Remember this is a training exercise so don't get too excited," Natsumi smiled as the targets rose from the water. "Sakura Miku go first and fire two frontal torpedoes and one corrosive torpedo each," Natsumi began, "Kirishima Kongou when the dust appears fire twenty missiles," she instructed.

"Yes mam," all four ships called out getting to work, "Damn only one left," Zhalia muttered seeing the ship sail through the smoke. "Shields up now," Natsumi commanded seeing missiles and torpedoes start to fly, "How is everyone?" she asked getting back to her seat, "We're good just 95% of power in the shields," Takao reported as the other ships saying the same, "Kirishima can you focus your shockwave towards the ship?" Natsumi asked. "Negative it is a wide range attack," she informed her captain, "Sakura Miku go around and fire two missiles each," she ordered.

Watching the two subs do as commanded they all watched the ship explode from behind.

"Good job now lets return to base," Natsumi announced as all ships returned to base.

"Good job," Gunzou commented upon seeing the girls, "Oh Natsumi this is from the Tec guys made this so that you can monitor your fleet when inland," he said handing her a visor. "Thank you," Natsumi said putting on the visor, "So how is it?" Gunzou asked, "Perfect fit," Natsumi said with a smile seeing all of her ships on the HUD.

"Common we have to get back home for we have class tomorrow," Sophie told her friends, "Can you not remind us, Sophie," Nepgear told her, "We have a quiz tomorrow and I'm so not ready for it," she added. "Well let's just do our best," Natsumi commented waving bye to the AI's.

After class Natsumi saw her aunt at the gate, "So you're going to be picking me up today Larxene?" she questioned. "Yeah I am squirt," she said ruffling Natsumi's hair, "Both of your parents are out on a mission, so you're going to spend some time with me and my friends," she said, "Sure," Natsumi shrugged.

"Hey, girls, I'm here sorry I'm late I have to take care of my niece," the yellow-haired electric user yelled out. "No worries," Karasuba waved as Natsumi blinked, "Are you Karasuba Sekirei?" she asked, "Because Maya-sensei talks about you a lot," she added. "Yeah that's me," she answered, "Oh and who's this cutie?" a seductive female voice asked as Natsumi felt something soft on her back, "That's my niece Iris Heart," Larxene replied.

"Oh so you're the one that asked about me," she said out loud, "Yeah that's me sorry for snooping I was curious," Natsumi replied. "No need," the CPU Goddess commented, "So I take it that she's going to be training with us today?" she asked, "Yeah," Larxene answered summoning her weapons.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be in the hospital after this," Natsumi commented pulling out her bladed tonfas. And she was correct as when the spar was over Natsumi's clothes was almost none existent as the other opponents used bladed weapons, "That wasn't bad for a beginner," Iris Heart Commented. "Not bad," Karasuba told the down girl, "If you ever want to spar just look me up," she said as Natsumi fainted at the thought of fighting her or any female of the group again.

"What happened to you?" Uni asked seeing Natsumi, "If I ever ask to fight Iris Heart, Larxene, and Karasuba at any time please slap some sense into me," she moaned slamming her head on the table. "So that's why Iris Heart was happy yesterday," Nepgear said.

"Natsumi are you alright?" Maya asked, "I'm fine I spared with the sadistic trio yesterday," she answered. "Sadistic Trio?" May asked, "My aunt Larxene, Iris Heart, and Karasuba," the young Strife explained.

"So that's why Karasuba was grinning more than usual," Maya mumbled, "If that's the case then I'll excuse you from the physical lessons today," she told her.

"Thank you sensei," Natsumi mumbled before everyone heard snoring.

Feeling something shake her, Natsumi woke up to see Uni, "What's up Uni-chan?" she asked. "Well class is already over," Uni told her, "WHAT I slept the entire class period," Natsumi yelled shocked. "Yeah you knocked out after Maya-sensei told you that she would excuse you from the physical portion of training," Uni explained, "Thanks for waking me up then," Natsumi told her.

Returning home, she was met with a hug from Tifa, "Are you alright?" she asked, "Maya told me you trained with what you called the Sadistic Trio," she told her daughter.

"Yeah but I slept through class, and Maya-sensei excused me from the physical portion when I passed out," Natsumi explained.

"The Sadistic Trio that's a good name," Larxene said roughing up her niece's hair once more, "And do bad the others were impressed that they want another training session with you," she told Natsumi dragging her out the door. "And think of this as training not only do you get to practice with using weapons your pain tolerance goes up," Larxene explained, "Because like they say no pain no gain."

Thus for the rest of the Natsumi's time was divided between school, her fleet, and training with her aunt's friends. And true to Larxene's words Natsumi did get better at using her bladed gun tonfas while also gaining personality traits from the trio.

"Well, shall we begin," Natsumi said seductively towards her opponent, as off to the sidelines Uni and Nepgear did a face slap, "Why did we allow Iris Heart to continue to train Natsumi?" Uni wondered out loud. "Probably because she had that look in her eyes that said 'If you don't agree there will be pain in your future'," Nepgear replied getting a nod from Uni.

"Begin," Maya called out causing Renji to attack first, "You should really learn patience's," Natsumi grinned blocking the incoming attack before slamming the staff of the barrel of the gun at Renji sending him flying. But he flipped landing on his feet and in return Natsumi let off a few rounds forcing the redhead male to block, "Time to switch it up a bit," Natsumi grinned switching her tonfa with a chain sword, and running in Renji thought he was going to get a hit but had to duck under a bullet, "What the hell?" he yelled out.

"What I hang out with the Sadistic Trio did you not think I would use some ideas from their weapons to form my own," Natsumi said flicking her wrist to sending the blade at her opponent.

"I would say to stop hanging out with them but I know none of you would listen," Maya deadpanned.

A few more minutes into the fight Maya stopped the battle declaring Natsumi the winner as Renji had slash marks all over his body.

 **Finished with this chapter and like I promised here is the list of crossovers:**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene,**

 **Hyper Neptunia Dimensions: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya**

 **Bleach: Renji**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie**

 **Hope you liked the story and see you next time**


	3. Becoming a ninja

**With this third chapter it shall begin the kunoichi career and like the last chapter, I'll be adding the crossovers on the bottom of the chapter. Now for reviews:**

 **BANKAIZEN: thank you for the correction**

"Captain wake up it's the last day of the academy," Inori told the now 13-year-old Natsumi, "Thank you for the wake-up call Inori," the youngest strife told the AI. "Finally after so long the time has come for me to become a Kunoichi," she muttered as her body shined and when the light vanished she was now wearing a silver crop top with a jacket with a skirt that had the back clothing attached to is flare down similar to that of a trench coat and straps connecting the crop top to the skirt. And to finish off the outfit Natsumi wore knee length socks and high heels.

"Hello there Natsumi-sama," two voices called out as said girl made it downstairs, on the left as a female in her young adult years wearing a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings with a tattoo of the number 8 on her left shoulder. And on the right, also in her young adult years garbed in a Chinese looking shirt and bloomers with the number 19 shown on the left thigh, "Yume Ikki what have I told you about calling me sama," Natsumi told the pair. "Not to but we will always call you sama," Ikki answered, "Yeah now your Kaa-san already made breakfast so go eat then head towards the academy," Yume informed her.

"Ready for the big day?" Cloud questioned, "Do you even have to ask Tou-san?" Natsumi said eating her breakfast. "Are you going to be a team sensei?" she asked her father, "I'm not too sure I'm cut out to be a teacher," he chuckled as Tifa placed more food on the. "But you taught me so well in using a sword," Natsumi replied, "Yeah only you but 3 students is something I don't think I can handle," he explained.

"Natsumi stop bothering your father and head to the academy," Tifa told her daughter kissing her on the forehead. "Hai common Yume Ikki," Natsumi called out causing the two to follow, "Coming Natsumi-chan," Ikki yelled out.

Reaching the academy, Natsumi found her group of friends at their normal hangout spot near the academy, "Hey everybody ready to be full-time ninjas?' the girl called out catching their attention. "You know it," Ventas answered as the three grouped with the others, "But we won't be able to go hang out with all of us being on missions and the like," Nepgear reminded everyone, "Don't be such a downer Nepgear," Max told her, "Sure we won't have time for each other but that doesn't mean that we stop being friends," he said as Chomp barked in agreement.

"Common we should head in we don't want to be late on the last day," Uni said getting nods as the group entered the academy for the last time.

"Welcome one final time to the academy," Miya announced, "It has been an honor to teach each one of you and hope you all become great ninjas for Twilight," she said as cheers erupted from the students. "Now let us start the written portion of the final exam," Miya said after gesturing for the students to be quiet, and an hour later the teenagers were out under their normal tree, "You know I'm going to miss this tree," Rex commented patting said tree. "I just can't wait for Zoid test," Max announced, "Yeah Like your Thundercannon can beat my Arosaurer," Rex said causing Max to scoff, "Then we can decide on the battlefield," he said. 

"Battle Cougar will beat all of your asses," Shear yelled, "Yeah like that flying kitty can beat me and Sora in the air with Storm Sworder," Ventas bragged fist bumping with Sora. "Yeah like it losing against me and Buster Eagle," Natsumi scoffed as the twins went into a depression, "Got you there, but I'm totally not sure how a water girl can fly a bird," May commented, "What can I say I'm an all-around type of gal," Natsumi said posing. "Land, sea, or air I dominate them all," she finished, "That is true Buster Eagle for air, Sword Wolf for land, and Hammerhead for the sea," Uni listed.

"How is that possible?" Gouraiquestion, "Along with your duty as a captain it should be impossible," she added.

"It was when they asked for volunteers for the hybrid human-machine project," Natsumi explained, "I volunteered and while the feeling was hell it made me stronger to protect my loved ones," she finished. "But how are you going to pilot all three?" Zhalia asked, "The main control is in whichever zoid I'm currently in and from there I command the other zoid," Natsumi explained.

Calling the students in for the Zoid training she classed the land, air, and sea zoids in three separate groups. "And I'm still the queen of the elements," Natsumi cheered as they left the simulators, "Have to admit she is correct," Ventas sighed with nods from the others.

"Now for the fighting portion of the finals," Miya announced then calling students to fight each other. "Natsumi and Renji," the teacher called out as the mentioned pair stepped forward, "Ready for that rematch," the girl told her opponent, "Ever since our first fight," the red head answered drawing his weapon which was mirrored by Natsumi, "Begin," Miya yelled as the two stood there seeing who would make the first move, which was Renji, "Here I come," he yelled flicking his wrist sending his chain sword at her.

"Please," she yawned blocking moving forward but was surprised when he whipped out a tanto, "So you were prepared good," Natsumi said locking blades with Renji but had to jump up to dodged the returning blade. Rushing in Renji swung the blade vertically downwards then went for a horizontal swing when his main blade was blocked. "Looks like we're in a stalemate," Natsumi voiced, "Not," she followed twisting her weapons so that the barrel pointed at the wide eye Renji who had forgotten that feature forcing him to jump back.

But as he landed, he felt himself being kicked in the gut forcing him onto the ground and when he looked up he felt both the blade and the barrel at his neck, "Better luck next time Renji," Natsumi told him. "Well there's always next time," he shrugged taking the extended hand of his opponent helping him get off the ground.

After the fights were finished, Miya brought them inside for the last portion of the test, "Now I shall call you all one by one for the jutsu portion," Miya announced calling the first student to come in with her. "So do you think you're going to pass?" Xion asked the young Strife, "What do you mean we all know she's going to pass," Matt told her, "She's like the best student here," he added. "I'm not that good," Natsumi blushed, "Are you kidding," Mimi asked, "You're either the best or above average in all the fields, and with all that studying I'm wondering how you can even have time to hang out with us," she added.

"Between all the practice I have I started to go to places around Twilight and after asking to watch them in action I start to learn a few things here and there," Natsumi explained.

As time passed more and more students walked in the room and out with a Twilight headband, which was a crescent moon facing upward with wings on both sides, "Natsumi Strife," Miya called out. "Wish me luck," Natsumi told her remaining friends, "You don't need it," Xion scoffed, "You got this handled." Smiling she entered the room, "Are you ready?" the purple haired teacher asked her soon to be former student, "Ready as I'll ever be," Natsumi replied. "Ok you know what to do," Miya told her, "Right," Natsumi replied (Sorry I can't think of the final exam so I'm going to skip it).

"So how did you do?" Uni asked, "What do you think?" Natsumi questioned in return flashing her headband resulting in the group cheering. "Way to go," Ichigo told her as others congratulated the young Strife, "Now that everyone passed I want everyone to return in a week for team placement," Miya announced. "Sensei you never said who made top spot?" another student called out, "Well the person who made first is Natsumi Strife," Miya announced as there were more cheers.

"Common let's go celebrate," Sora said when the bell rang, "That barbecue restaurant we normally go to," Natsumi suggested, "Yeah I'm game," Renji said as others agreed. Turning to Yume and Ikki to return home and inform her parents of her hanging out with friends Natsumi went to catch up with her friends, "I see that we weren't the only ones to think about the barbeque place," Ventas commented as most of the occupants were their classmates, "Hey guys come join up," they heard then saw Kirito wave his hand. "Thanks but is there any room for us?" Natsumi asked as her group walked over, "Yeah we bought enough seats for our entire academy class," Asuna answered. 

"Thanks and here for paying for us," Natsumi said extending the correct amount of money to the couple, "Don't bother we had enough money to spare," Kirito waved. "No, just join the others," Asuna told them, "Is Sinon here?" Natsumi asked, "Yeah at the very end with a chair with your name on it," Suguha, Kirito's sister, answered.

"Hey Sinon," the girl heard making her look up, "Natsumi," Sinon yelled hugging the girl. "I was hoping you would come," the light blue haired girl said, "Well Sora was the one that suggested we eat out and I suggested this place," Natsumi told her. "Common and sit the foods already here," Sinon told her, "Waiter can I have Mountain Dew," she asked the nearby waiter, "Of course," he said heading to the kitchen before returning with the drink, "Thank you," Natsumi said.

"So who do you think your teammates are going to be?" Sinon asked, "Honestly I don't know," Natsumi replied after taking a sip of her drink. "Thanks to the in village missions we took during the academy, I work well with anybody in our class," she explained. "That's true," Axel commented, "But I have to ask how are you going to be doing missions in land when you're a captain?" he asked as the others were curious as well, "Well why can't I do both," Natsumi commented, "Sure most of my missions will be at sea but some will be inland," she added digging into her food, after some time Axel asked for the alcohol, "Common you have your headbands so that makes you adults," he reasoned. "Well cheers," Natsumi told Sinon as they drank their first shot before coughing as it burned their throats.

As the night continued Natsumi was starting to get woozy, "I think she's had enough," Rex commented. "Yeah I'm going to take her home," Sinon told the others, "Night see you in a week," she told them lifting Natsumi's arm over her shoulder, "Common let's take you home," she said.

Opening the door late night, Tifa and Cloud were welcomed to the sight of Sinon holding up a dazed Natsumi. "Do I even want to know what happened?" the father asked, "Axel brought out the alcohol," was all the blue haired girl said for the parents to understand. "Well since it's late do you want to stay the night," Tifa offered, "Yeah kitty-chan is staying," Natsumi cheered woozily, "Now I can tell her that I like her more than a friend," she added before passing out completely, not seeing the blush on Sinon's face.

"Well now you can't leave," Cloud smirked.

Leading the still blushing girl to Natsumi's room, Tifa helped Sinon remove her clothes, "Night you two," the mother of the drunk female said. "Kitty-chan," Natsumi mumbled turning to face Sinon, "Night," she added, "See you in the morning Natsumi-chan," Sinon whispered.

Blinking the next morning Natsumi wondered why she has a headache before remembering what happened, "Oh yeah I got drunk," she mumbled, "Hope I didn't do anything weird," she added. "Like confessing you like me more than a friend," Sinon voiced, "Sinon," Natsumi yelled before clutching her head in pain, "What are you doing here?" she mumbled the next part. "After you got drunk I brought you home where you confessed you liked me in which your parents offered me the night," Sinon explained, "And by the way, I like you more than a friend as well," she added pecking Natsumi on the cheek.

"Busy night Natsumi-chan?" Ikki giggled seeing the pair, "Say anything else and I'll tell Karasuba you want to train with her," Natsumi growled receiving an eep from Ikki.

"Well, what are you going to do for the rest of the week?" Yume questioned, "Besides spending time with my new girlfriend," Natsumi began getting a blush from the girl, "I'm going to head to the naval base to check up on my fleet," she finished. "Can I come with?" Sinon questioned, "Sure I was going to ask you if you wanted to come along anyways," Natsumi replied.

"Hey captain congrats on becoming a kunoichi," Takao called out seeing her captain catching the others attention. "Is that Sinon with her?" Kongou questioned, "Yeah that's her and their holding hands," Sakura answered, "Hey girls sorry for not coming yesterday I went to have dinner with a few others and got drunk," Natsumi explained. "It's fine but can you explain why you and Sinon are holding hands receiving blushes from both, "Well to tell you the truth we're a couple," the female captain answered, "That's great," Takao told them as others sent their congratulations.

Giving Sinon a tour on each ship, they were about to head inside for some lunch when the alarms rang, "What's going on?" Sinon asked. "Don't know but we're going to find out," Natsumi said taking her hand, "Gunzou what's going on?" Natsumi asked seeing the commander of the Twilight Navy, "Kiri warships are on their way," he began, "And with most of our fleets on different assignments we're going to have to wait for them to come ashore," he explained. 

"You still have us Gunzou," Takao said appearing on the screen, "But this is serious one wrong move and we'll be blown out of the water," Natsumi told her. "Well then we'll have to make sure that doesn't pass," Kirishima said, "Yeah we trained for this," Sakura told her captain, "Yeah we can win this," Miku added. "How many ships are there?" Natsumi asked. "Ten warships and there are no subs either," Iona answered, "And when are the other Twilight ships going to be here?" the young Strife asked, "An hour at full speed," Iona added.

"Commander my fleet and I are ready to be deployed," Natsumi announced, "My fleet will hold until reinforcements," she added.

"Fine," Gunzou told her, "I want Natsumi's fleet to be armor ASAP," he instructed into the mic. "You have 30 minutes to prepare and I'll see if I can't get your friends to get here ASAP as well," he added, "No need I have them," Xemnas voiced entering the room followed by Natsumi's group of friends. "You ready for a water fight?" Renji asked, "I should be the one to ask you guys that," Natsumi smirked, "Everyone to their battle stations," she ordered as she took Sinon's hand and jumped out the open window followed by the others.

"Common Sinon you're coming with me," Natsumi said as she boarded Takao followed by Uni, Nepgear, Zhalia, and Sophie. "Natsumi here all ships status report," she commanded: "Ventas here on Sakura with Xion, Max, Rex, and Mira," he reported, "We're ready to head on," he added, "Sora here, on Miku, with Dan, Harrison, Yuffie, and Misty with all systems green," Sora reported in. "Keith reporting, from the Kirishima, with Gus, Kari, Roxas, and Rika ready for deployment," he called in. "This is Takato on the Kongou with Kirito, Asuna, Minato, and Gouraiprepared for combat," Takato called in.

"All ships move out," Natsumi said as Gunzou ordered for the gates to open. "So ten Kiri warships and no subs this will be easy," Harrison said through the links, "All ships do a wide area scan I don't want any surprises coming at us," Natsumi ordered. "Activating wide area scan," all Mental Models said as ten more Kiri warships appeared, "How did those get passed our sensors?" Keith asked what was on every bodies minds, "Probably sometime of shroud, most likely experimental, covering the other ten ships," Gunzou explained.

"Do we have eyes in the sky?" Natsumi asked, "Yeah we some," Gunzou said as the video was sent to all five ships. "So they're experimenting with mental ships," Natsumi muttered, "Takao, Sakura, and Miku I want you do deploy the extra missile launchers and scatter them around the field in case Kiri pulls something," she ordered, "Hai," they said and did just that (I'm bad at explaining but it's the pods used in the Iona vs Kirishima and Haruna in the Arpeggio of Blue Steel anime episode 4 I think).

"Orders?" Sora asked.

"Kirishima I understand that one of your attacks is a wide range one," Natsumi commented, "Hai," she replied, "Can it disable the cloaks on the other ten warships?" the captain ask. "Hai do you want me to do it?" she asked, "Do it and when the other ships are revealed I want all ships to fire a third of their weapons," Natsumi instructed. And when the other ten Kiri ships were revealed her fleet moved into action and they all watched as the ships in front of them went up in flames, "Is there anymore?" she asked, "Five left and they look like heavy cruisers," Gunzou reported.

"Watch it we got summons incoming," Xion reported, "And there are 4 in total," Misty added. "I want to have half of the missile pods to fire," Natsumi ordered as everyone saw the four summons being hit with the missiles. Eyes glowing blue the captain took control of her water Zoid, "Takao I want you to open the bay so Hammer Head can do round up," she instructed seeing through the eyes of the zoid, and nodding Takao opened up the bay hatch.

"Klein field deployed," Kirishima and Kongou announced protecting their ship bodies from the jutsus coming from the Kiri ships.

"Water Zoids in coming," Nepgear called out as different type of water zoids appeared and fought off the summons. "Hammer Head coming in," Natsumi announced as the Zoid returned to Takao, "Kirishima Kongou fire half of your missiles at the rest," the captain ordered, "Hai," they said firing half of their missiles and they all watched the five boats go up in smoke.

"Good job all Kiri ships are finished," Gunzou announced, "Come back to base," he added.

"Nice job everyone," Xemnas told them, "For this, you all get B-Rank mission pay," he added, "Sweet not even on a team and we already have a mission under our belts," Ventas cheered. "But we can get cocky because of this," Natsumi remind him, "She's right we just got lucky that is was only twenty if it was more we would have been in trouble," Misty added, "Yeah we had help in holding off the summons," Sophie followed. "Yeah well we're alive and that all that matters," Sora told them, "And to celebrate I call party later today," he added. "And where are we going to have this party?" Gunzou asked, "We can have it at the beach," Iona suggested.

"I'm up for a beach party," Natsumi answered. "Alright we're going to have it tomorrow," Gunzou announced after the others agreed to a party.

The next day while the new Twilight ninjas went to party on the beach Xemnas gathered the clan heads, council members, and Jounin. "So I hear that Cloud-sama's own daughter led the assault against the Kiri ships," a council member began, "Is that true?" he asked. "Yes you heard right a new kunoichi along with most of her graduating class held back the threat," Cloud confirmed, "Then we must have them on the same team," a clan head called out, "But one team will have an extra member," another clan head announced.

But which team will have the extra member?" a council member questioned.

"I've been thinking of Natsumi Strife, Mira Clay, and Zhalia Moon as one team," Xemnas announced. "One assassin, one frontal assault, and the last an all around type," Yen sid, the elder of Twilight said, "And with all of them having medic training it is a good idea," he added as others agreed.

At the beach the others were having a blast, "Man this is the life," Sora commented laying on a hammock, "Yeah I agree to that," Axel voiced raising his drink as others did the same. "Have you tried the water?" Xion voiced, "No not yet," Ventas began as all the guys turned to the girls only to stop when the males saw the females in two piece bikinis. "What?" Larxene asked only to realize what the guys were looking at, "Oh you like what you see," she grinned as the rest of the girls blushed when they realized the same conclusion.

Ignoring the guys, the girls went to different spots on the beach, "Hey Kaa-san," Natsumi called out to Tifa, "Yes my daughter," the mother asked. "Does it really take a week to figure out who's paired with who?" the young Strife asked, "It's more difficult than just randomly pairing people together," Tifa began, "It's all about if the skills each person has compliments the other, why do you think there were the school missions once a day every week? It helps the sensei of each class determines who is good with who," Tifa explained. "Yeah then after that they have to pick the senseis for each team," Larxene added, "Oh thanks, that's been bothering me for a while now," Natsumi said heading to meet up with her friends.

 **Finished with this chapter and like I promised here is the list of crossovers of the story so far:**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene, Sora, Ventas, Xion, Axel**

 **Hyper Neptunia Dimensions: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya, Minato, Yume, Ikki**

 **Bleach: Renji, Ichigo**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie, Harrison, Dante**

 **Sword Art Online: Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha**

 **Digimon, Kari, Matt**

 **Dinosaur King: Max, Rex, Shear**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori (as an AI)**

 **Cross Ange: Ange's outfit**

 **Frame Arms Girl (Again good anime to watch even if there are only like four episodes I think): Gourai**

 **Bakugan: Dan, Mira, Keith, Gus**

 **Digimon: Rika**

 **Pokémon: Misty**

 **Zoid: Thundercannon, Arosaurer, Battle Cougar, Storm Sworder, Buster Eagle, Sword Wolf, Hammerhead**


	4. Team Formation

"Wake up Natsumi," her AI Inori said appearing next to her, "Today is the team pairings," she told her.

"Can't miss that thanks Inori," Natsumi said changing into her outfit before heading down the stairs, "Hey Natsumi?" Ikki asked, "Are we going to be able to go with you on missions?" she asked. "I'll talk to my sensei about it," Natsumi told the pair of Sekirei, "But don't get your hopes up," she added.

Heading out the door, Natsumi waved at the people as they passed, "So I take it that you were waved at as well," she said to the others, "Hey it's a nice feeling," Xion said getting nods. "In other news are you ready for cell formations today?" Ventas asked, "Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be," Sora said as there were more nods of agreement. "Well it's time to face the music," Odd said as they walked to the academy for the last time.

Entering they're, soon to be former, classroom the group saw people exchange numbers and the like, "If we get on a different team we're still a team, right?" Asuna questioned. "Of course don't even think about us separating because we're always together," Natsumi smiled, "Yeah so don't worry about it," Kirito told his girlfriend. Seeing the door open, the class went to their seats, "Alright class before I announce the teams I wish to say that one team will be getting an extra member," Miya announced making everyone wonder about who it is, "Now onto team cells," she said making people pay attention.

"Team 20," Miya announced, "The sensei will be Rinoa Heartilly and the team will be Natsumi Strife, Mira Clay, Zhalia Moon, and Gourai Adachi," she finished. "Damn it," Sinon muttered, "I'm not with Natsumi," she added, "Don't worry we can still hang out after missions," Natsumi whispered kissing Sinon on the cheek.

Finished calling out names, Miya bowed to the class, "And with that, you are no longer students but ninja's of Twilight," she said, "You may have your break but be back in 30 so that your sensei's can pick you up," she informed her former students.

"Do you guys want to head out to eat?" Matt asked, "You know as a group for a final time?" Renji followed.

"Yeah but let's head to that sushi restaurant," Kirito replied, "'I Love Sushi' that place sure and I'll pay as well," Natsumi added. "If you say so," Mira shrugged.

Entering the restaurant, the group found a table and ordered their food, "Man their food is the best," Sinon said, "Yeah I wouldn't mind coming here every day," Odd added. "Maybe this can be our back up when the barbecue restaurant is packed," Yumi suggested, "All in favor of this being our back up eating place say aye," Kirito announced. "Aye," everybody called out.

Looking at his watch, Keith told the others, "Common let's head back it's almost 8." Agreeing Natsumi paid for everyone as they all roof jumped back to the academy. "We're not late are we?" Odd asked seeing that some people are already gone, "No but you were close," a female voiced making them turn to see a mid-age black haired female garbed in a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots.

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly," she said introducing herself, "Now who among you are my students?" she asked. "We are," Natsumi answered as she, Mira, Zhalia, and Gourai stepped forward, "Good now if you follow me we're heading to training ground 20," Rinoa told them gesturing for them to follow.

"So," Rinoa said when they reached the team training ground, "Why don't you tell me about yourselves. And I'll start to show you how," she told them. "Hi I'm Rinoa Heartilly and I like me friends, family, and my soon to be students; moreover, I hate perverts, rapists, and those so called fan girl kunoichi," here the girls all said, "Amen sister." Smiling at the four girls, Rinoa continued finishing off her introduction, "And my dream is to mold you girls to becoming the greatest kunoichi Twilight as ever seen."

Seeing Zhalia go next then Gourai follow Natsumi went last, "Yo I'm Natsumi Strife and my likes are Sinon-chan, my friends, and my sensei, and my dislikes are the same as Rinoa-sensei's only adding that I also hate my birth family and those who abandon their friends," she said clenching her fist at the thought of her former family, "My dream is to be the very best I can be."

"Alright very good girls now, while I know about your prop missions from Miya, I want to see how you work as a team," Rinoa told them. "So this is to see how we work together while also seeing what we need to work on," Gourai explained, "That's right," Rinoa nodded jumping backwards, "Now when the kunai lands you can start trying to find me," their sensei said withdrawal a kunai then threw it in the air before rushing into the woods. "Gourai do you want to equip your armor and I'll do the same," Natsumi said, "No that would be illogical as we would need speed on our side along with that our weapons would never hit her," Gourai countered. "But what about when we reach her," Mira put forth, "Natsumi and I can go in close while you and Zhalia can attack from afar then switch so one team can rest and attack from afar and the other team can get in close," she explained. "That could work," Zhalia said liking the plan.

"So how are we going to do this?" Zhalia asked, "Mira can you sense where sensei is?" Natsumi asked, "Sort of," Mira admitted, "With all extra noises it will be difficult," she explained. Nodding Natsumi turned to Gourai, "How about your sensors can you get a lock on her because mine aren't at all," Gourai shook her head, "She must have known about our sensors and blocked them so that this wouldn't be too easy," the white haired female explained. "So we'll have to do this the old fashion way," Zhalia concluded, "Maybe not," Natsumi spoke up, "If you have a plan we would love to hear it," Mira commented, "While on the way here she dropped her bracelet," Natsumi said showing the item, "And I also have a tracker," she added pulling out her deck from her inventory seal. "Common out Bulreguard," she called out as brown fur bulldog appeared, "Ok boy," she said as the dog walked to her, "We're on the hunt and will need you go guide us. Can you do that?" she asked holding out the bracelet.

Taking a sniff, the dog barked before entering the forest, "Common girls we have a sensei to find," Natsumi told them before taking off followed by Gourai as the other two jumped into the trees. As trees and plants flew by the four females had their eyes locked on the dog as it made turns before stopping at a waterfall, "Ok boy where's sensei?" Natsumi asked before Mira yelled, "Natsumi jump back now." Not even bothering to ask she and the summon did as told before her former spot was turned to dust, "What took you girls so long I was starting to get bored," she said getting back up.

"Sorry but we hand to think first," Zhalia commented firing off a few spells, "Yeah, after all, we didn't want to rush in without a plan," Mira said rushing in with her weapons in hand. "Because that would be illogical for us to do," Gourai added summoning her duel pistols and missile launcher, "So enough talk," Natsumi finished pulling out her bladed gun tonfas then followed Mira.

" _Ok they're good_ ," Rinoa thought as she blocked the bullets and dodged the missiles then doing the same with the kicks and punches, " _As one team attacks from afar and the other closes in it doesn't give me enough time to attack as I'm busy blocking and dodging making me an easy target_ ," she added as she went flying into the water.

"You think that got her?" Mira asked still tensed, "No she's a Jounin for a reason something like that wouldn't even put a scratch on her," Zhalia answered. "Chakra spike detected," Gourai spoke up as bubbles started to form, "Klein Shield engage," Natsumi instructed protecting her and Gourai and just in time as a dragon made of water burst through slamming against the shield as Rinoa jumped out and charged at Zhalia and Gourai. Blocking the attack meant for Gourai said girl returned the favor by punching their sensei at the side, "All-out attack," Natsumi called out and as one each member blocked or attacked ending the fight with a barrel pointed at Rinoa's chest.

"Very good," Rinoa complimented signaling for them to step back, "Now while you had a good plan we need to see your skills separately so tomorrow I'll fight you one on one to see what I need to work on," she told them, "So tomorrow return to this spot at 10," she added before gesturing for them to leave.

"Sensei I wanted to ask," Natsumi began, "You should already know that I have two Sekirei and I wanted to know if we can have them on missions with us?"

"That's fine," Rinoa told her.

Entering the market area Natsumi felt herself being thrown to the ground, "Hi Natsumi-chan," Sinon told her. "Hey to you too," Natsumi replied as she got up, "So how did your first team meeting go?" the young Strife asked, "Not bad Odd kept talking for most of it," Sinon answered, "And what about your team meeting?" Natsumi shrugged, "Not bad Rinoa-sensei already gave us a teamwork test and tomorrow we're going to fight separately to see what we need to work on," she explained. "Already did the team work practice mines tomorrow," Sinon replied, "Hey but let's not talk about team stuff let's go out on a date," she told Natsumi dragging her to a restaurant.

After figuring out what each of her students needed to work on Rinoa first gave them each a slip of paper, "Chakra paper," Mira commented, "So we found out what element we have using these," Zhalia said. "Better now than later," Natsumi said sending chakra into the paper and they all watched as it split down the middle both sides turning to ice and one shined a white light and the other a dark one. "So wind, water, ice, light, and dark," Gourai counted, "I wonder what I will get," she said out loud doing the same as the paper got soaked with electricity jumping around it, "So Gourai has storm," Mira commented going next as her piece turned bright red with molten rock crumbling around it, "Lava for Mira," Zhalia said going last and her paper gained a crystal shine to it, "And Zhalia has crystal," Rinoa finished.

"Ok now that we know your elements let's begin," their sensei announced as they worked on invoking their element. "I knew it would be this hard but I never thought it would be like this," Mira moaned resting near the lake, "Well what's life without challenges," Natsumi grinned. "You've been spending a lot of time with the Sadistic Trio," Zhalia commented sitting next to the grinning female, "Yeah they've even taken the name as a group title that's now an S-rank in the Bingo books along with the info saying 'If you face them just surrender for only the insane can have a slight chance of beating them'," Rinoa told her team.

Natsumi giggled, "Sensei when are we going to go on missions?" she asked. "Not until you know two jutsus of your element," she answered.

"And who knows how long that will take," Mira whined laying back down. "Common let's get back to work so we can get that mission," Gourai said getting back up, "Yeah common let's back to work," Natsumi said.

A month later after a dozen of explosions team 20 finally had their first mission. "Team 20 I was wondering when you would first mission," Xemnas commented, "I wanted to make sure they were ready sir," Rinoa replied. "Yes a very good idea," their leader told them, "But now the only mission left is the bandit clean up. If you do this I'll inform your parents about this one considering that it will be your first kill," he said with a serious tone.

"Well we're going to have to go through with it anyways," Natsumi said with a nervous chuckle, "I say we take it and get it over with," Zhalia said with a nervous tone in her voice and while Mira and Gourai didn't say anything they were also nervous. "Sir do you have a small bandit clean up?" Rinoa asked, "Yes I do the location is east of the village as, even if they are small, they have the small town ruled," Xemnas said handing the mission scroll over to her, "Good luck."

Packing for the mission the group of females took off, "We're here," Rinoa told her students, "Game time," Zhalia muttered as they looked over the edge to see a camp to see the bandits. "Look to the right," Gourai whispered making them turn that direction, "The village," Mira muttered, "So how are we going to do this?" she asked. "Divide and Conquer?" Natsumi asked, "50 percent chance of the bandits destroying the village," Gourai informed the group, "But first we're going to have to find out how many there are," Rinoa said but then they all heard rumbling making them turn to see Zoids.

"Where the hell did they get those?" Natsumi asked.

"There was a surprise attack on the ship that was loading them that went missing," Rinoa explained, "Now we know what happened," she added. "Who votes to make a bad ass entrance and fight," Natsumi asked as all the other females rose their hands, "Ok then seeing as there are only three I'll take on the Raynos Zhalia and Mira you both take on the Bear Fighter with Gourai and Sensei fight the Bravejaguar," the young Strife explained. "Good idea but first let's separate them from the pack," Rinoa ordered, "And we have our window of opportunity," Zhalia grinned seeing the three zoids walk away.

Following them the girls saw that they were pretty far from the bandit camp they put their plan into action, "Hurricanhawk (Natsumi)/Helcat (Rinoa)/Raptojaguar (Zhalia)/Sword Wolf (Gourai)/Zaber Fang (Mira) come," all the girls announced and out of the portals were their Zoids. "Engaging the com jammers now," Natsumi said through their com-links, "Good now move in," Rinoa commanded as Natsumi used the sun's bright light to dive bomb the Raynos. "What the hell we're under attack," the bandit in the flying Zoid yelled, "Quick call the others," another bandit yelled from the Bear Fighter as he fired at the Raptojaguar, "The com-links aren't working," the bandit in the Bravejaguar yelled.

"Are all they have is the machine guns?" Natsumi asked dodging the bullets, "Yeah from what the reports say there was enough room for only the ammo, for each of the Zoids, on the ship that went missing," Rinoa replied. "Do we have permission to destroy them?" Zhalia questioned, "Yeah we can and after we finish with the other bandits let's return to Twilight," Rinoa answered.

"Then let's rock," Natsumi called out flying towards the sun causing the Raynos pilot to turn back giving Natsumi a chance to fire her missile destroying the flying Zoid. On the ground, Sword Wolf drew fire from the Bravejaguar for Rinoa to destroy it, and on the other side of the field, Mira and Zhalia were having a bit of trouble. "How did that bandit know how to use the Laser Claw?" Mira yelled over the com-link, "Most likely pure luck," Zhalia answered firing a few missiles, "Zhalia I'll shock it then you finish it with the Tail Smash," Mira told her. "Best plan I have ever heard let's do it," Zhalia said as she watched the bear like Zoid to freeze as she finished it.

"Common after we kill the bandits we'll search their camp," Rinoa told her students.

As the sky turned orange the bandits were gathered around the fire, "Where are those three?" one of them yelled, "Yeah it's about time we wipe that pathetic village out of existence," another one added. But as they were wondering where their comrade went there was a yell as they turned to see one bandit with a new breathing hole in his skull, "Who did that?" a bandit yelled bringing out his weapon as others followed suit, "Whoever you are, you better come out or else," that same bandit yelled, "We work for a very powerful man so you better do as ordered," another bandit yelled.

"If that is what you wish," a female voiced as four females appeared on each corner of the camp. "There only female," a bandit called out, "Yeah pretty sexy females," another one said leering at Zhalia's body. "Why don't you give up and we'll make it painless for you four," the same bandit told them with a smirk, "They think we're just normal girls huh," Mira said, "Let's correct them, ladies," Natsumi said with a lethal grin as each member pulled out their respective weapon. Watching the bandits charge forth, each girl quickly went into action Natsumi slicing bandits with her whip sword, Mira breaking ribs with her gauntlets, Gourai also slicing bandits with her tanto, Zhalia blasting them to nothing, and Rinoa also breaking ribs. Seeing their numbers quickly plummeting the remaining bandits started to run but it was too late as each girl switched to long range and started to shoot them down.

When the girls saw that none of the bandits were still breathing they each threw up, "Common let's see if there isn't anything we can find about how they got the Zoids," Rinoa told the girls softly. Nodding they found in the main tent that the group worked for Gato Corps and how they were given the 'Metal Beasts' as a test run, "Let's head back," Natsumi muttered. "Sensei does this get any better?" Gourai said in a much more monotone voice than normal, "Kami I hope not," Rinoa began, "As much as I don't want to admit it this is the way of the ninja world. Just know that we did it so other villages aren't destroyed and people dying," she told them. "So we dirty our hands so that the blood of others isn't spilled?" Zhalia questioned, "Yeah and remember no matter what happens trust each other and never abandon your team. And that there will be times where listening to your heart is better than listening to orders," she said as they reached the village. 

Entering the gates each member was quickly pulled into a hug, "Are you feeling alright?" Tifa asked looking Natsumi all over. "Physically I'm fine but mentally I'm still shaken up," Natsumi admitted, "Common let's get you home," Cloud told her; however, before Natsumi took a step she was sent to the ground, "Natsumi-chan I heard about the first kill mission?" Sinon asked, "Can you stay with me tonight?" Natsumi asked in return. "Of course," the blue haired female smiled, "Natsumi team 20 has a week break," Rinoa told her, "Hai sensei," the young Strife said back.

Waving the rest of her students off, Rinoa went to the tower to report about the mission, "So somehow Gato got a hold of the Zoid shipment that went missing," Xemnas said after Rinoa reported what happened. "Yeah we're lucky that is was only bullets and not missile that was with the missing," Rinoa commented, "Yes be thankful for small miracles," Xemnas said in agreement. "I'll have some of the recon teams find out more about Gato," the shadow of Twilight told her dismissing Rinoa, "What do you think Yen sid do we have a potential leader of Twilight?" he asked the elder, "I believe we do," the old man commented.

 **Finished with this chapter and the next chapter or two will be the wave mission. And here's the list of crossovers:**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Bakugan: Dan, Mira, Keith, Gus**

 **Bleach: Renji, Ichigo**

 **Cross Ange: Ange's outfit**

 **Digimon, Kari, Matt**

 **Digimon: Rika**

 **Dinosaur King: Max, Rex, Shear**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa**

 **Frame Arms Girl (Again good anime to watch even if there are only like four episodes I think): Gourai**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori (as an AI)**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie, Harrison, Dante, Solwing, Bulreguard**

 **Hyper Dimensions Neptunia: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene, Sora, Ventas, Xion, Axel, Yen sid**

 **Pokémon: Misty**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya, Minato, Yume, Ikki**

 **Sword Art Online: Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha**

 **Zoid: Thundercannon, Arosaurer, Battle Cougar, Storm Sworder, Hurricanehawk, Sword Wolf, Hammerhead, Helcat, Raptojaguar, Sword Wolf, Zaber Fang, Bear Fighter, Bravejaguar**


	5. Into the Mist

After the week of R&R, Rinoa saw that the girls were better than she last saw them, "I take it that you're feeling good?" she questioned.

"Yeah we're alright," Mira answered as the others nodded, "So any info on Gato Corps?" Zhalia asked. "Some info but not all," their sensei answered, "The recon team Lord Xemnas sent out is still finding some info. But let's forget about that and let's go on a mission," she waved signaling for them to follow.

"Nice to see you, girls, better," Xemnas commented, "Yeah and now we're ready for another mission," Natsumi told him. "Good I have a mission for you," he told them, "I know you already had your first kill but for this one, we're needed to help free a nation," he said. "What do you mean free a nation?" Gourai questioned.

"The Civil War in Kiri is getting to out of hand," the Twilight shadow began, "The loyalists are resorting to kidnapping able ninja's from other nations and are using seals to brainwash them to fight." While they were a bit horrified, Gourai has to ask, "Why us and not one of the more experienced teams?" their nation leader answered, "I already have most able ships ready but I need a few more."

"And because I have a fleet you're thinking of helping the rebels," Natsumi concluded, "That's correct," Xemnas said, "And I understand if you refuse," he told them. "While we are still shaken up from our experience last week," Zhalia began, "The civil war needs to stop," Mira said. "But what about the other teams have they already have their first kills?" Natsumi asked, "Yeah do you want me to call them in?" he asked, "Yeah, after all, I do need them to pilot the other ships," she answered.

Waiting for an hour the other teams arrived, "So what's going on?" Sora asked. "How do you feel like stopping a civil war?" Xemnas asked surprising them, "Wait what are you talking about?" Xion asked. "The Civil War in Kiri is getting out of hand and has to stop, so I'm sending a few fleets, troops, and supplies to help the rebels win the war and in return, we get an alliance with Kiri," Xemnas explained. "I'm game," Ventas said as the others agreed, "Good now we leave in a weeks' time, so I suggest you get prepared," Xemnas told them but stopped Natsumi and Gourai from leaving, "What is it?" Gourai asked, "Your upgrades are ready," he told them.

"So what did Lord Xemnas want?" Sinon asked as the two met up with the others, "Our upgrades for the Mech-Human project is ready so we're heading to the lab," Gourai answered. "Cool can we come with?" Dan asked, "Knock yourselves out with the mission to Kiri we're going to need all the help we can get," Natsumi commented.

Entering the lab, they were quickly met with two of the techs, "If you would follow me I'll lead to the lab and for your companions just follow my assistant and he'll bring you to the viewing station," he said as the group split. "So can you tell us what a few of the upgrades?" Natsumi asked, "Not until we reach the room," she answered, and entering the room they met with the others, "Hey," Natsumi waved. "Hello there Natsumi how are you?" two voices asked and turning Natsumi saw two females the same height as one had light pink hair with a white suit and the other light blue hair in a black suit. "I'm fine Kuro Shiro," the young Strife answered, "Ok listen up," the head tech announced, "On the piece of paper will be a list of upgrades you are allowed you have and the limit is three upgrades only," she said giving them a piece of paper.

"Seriously I can fuse with both my Zoid and fleet?" Natsumi asked, "Yes and can even fuse with your fleet on land for extra fire power," a tech assistant told her. "And what about this one?" she asked pointing to it, "Ah that is where you will get full body armor that is basically a transformer," he answered, "But the ammo?" the young Strife asked, "Comes with it."

"Ok now that you have chosen your upgrades we can begin," the head tech announced as each assistant prepared the needle, "Oh and before we begin I just want to say that this is going to hurt a lot," she said signaling for them to start. "Wait what?" Natsumi asked before feeling the needle penetrate her skin as what she felt was lava flow through her veins making her, and the others, scream. "You got to stop," Sinon yelled, "This is hurting them." The assistant shook his head, "It's too late for when it is injected into them the process quickly begins," he told them as Sinon turned back to Natsumi hand on the window, "Hey it's going to be alright, Natsumi is a tough girl she'll pull through," Asuna told her.

In her mind, Natsumi found a cage and noticing the seal she knew what was inside, "So when are you going to come out Kyubi?" she asked. "You're smart for a human," he said opening his eyes to reveal crimson eyes, "So while my sisters get the power I get the mind," she said, "You are correct, while your former father separated the yin and yang my spirit quickly escaped and sensed a worthy soul," he explained. "But why me when you could have reformed?" Natsumi asked, "Because while I am a beast I am also a fox and the words of Mito on her dying breath still hold true," he told her remembering her last words.

"And while I resent humanity you have proven that not all humans are bad," he added. "Thank you but what's going to happen now?" she asked, "Now I give you a gift," he answered surging his chakra into her, "Now your mech forms will be stronger and quicker along with your fleet and Zoids as the bond you have with them the power will also transfer over." Bowing Natsumi said, "Thank you Kyubi," and before leaving she heard, "The names Kurama."

Outside they all saw something happen, "What's going on?" Sinon demanded as something shrouded over her girlfriend. "This has never happened before so we're at a lost about what is going on," the assistant replied, "I'm going down there," Sinon said but Kirito and Gus held her back, "No it's too dangerous and who knows what happens if it's interrupted," he told her. But hearing a sound they all turned to see Natsumi back to normal.

"What happened?" Xemnas demanded entering the room, "I got a call saying that Natsumi's body glowed along her fleet and Zoids."

However, he could get an answer, everyone heard a groan, "Don't worry I'm alright," the girl in question voiced. "Natsumi are you alright?" Sinon asked checking her over, "What happened. "Well it turns out I'm the holder of the spirit of the nine," Natsumi said as while her fellow grad class were puzzled the older generations knew what she meant, "So you hold the spirit of the nine tail fox," Xemnas said surprising the younger gen.

"Seriously?" Ventas asked.

"Yeah and when we were getting the upgrades I met the beast in my mindscape and he gave me an upgrade along with my upgrades," Natsumi explained.

"Now that is a good thing for you can use this week to get a grip on the Kyuubi's powers," Xemnas told receiving a nod. "But for now, since you all have your upgrades you can do what you want until the week's end," he said dismissing them and as the group split Sinon stayed with Natsumi, "Sinon-chan what's wrong?" the holder of the nine-tailed spirit asked until she saw the tear stains. "I was so worried when you started to scream when the beast's chakra shrouded you," Sinon told her, "I so wanted to go down there but Kirito and Gus held me down saying that something may go wrong if I try something," she said.

"Hey you know I'm stronger than that," Natsumi said wiping a tear, "It would take more than a fox to take me down," she told her, " _Yeah especially with the upgrades I gave you_ ," the fox mentally told her.

"Common let's check on my fleet," Natsumi said taking her by the hand. Arriving at the naval base the couple entered to see her fleet, "Natsumi what happened one moment we were heading out to practice when all of a sudden the color changed from blue to crimson?" Sakura asked. "Well it goes like this," Natsumi said as she began her story of how they became what they are, "So that's why the colors changed," Kongou commented, "And now I want to see if there are anything different," Natsumi said.

"Besides the color change everything is the same before the change," Takao reported. "Is that the only change?" Natsumi questioned, "No we were about to start the full scan when you appeared," Kirishima answered. "Hold off the full scan until tomorrow so that we can to the full scan and do the trail run on the same day," Natsumi instructed receiving nods.

Leaving the naval base and dropping Sinon at her house, Natsumi entered her house only to get tackled by Yume and Ikki. "We were worried when Yume and Ikki were shrouded with chakra," Tifa told her daughter, "Hey how was I supposed to know I was holding the spirit of the Kyuubi," Natsumi said hands held high. "You know what that means?" Cloud questioned, "Yeah training using Kurama's chakra," his daughter answered, "Kurama?" Yume asked, "Yeah that's the Kyuubi's name," Natsumi answered.

In addition, during the week, Natsumi and the others trained until the last day, "So you ready to end a war," Xemnas asked standing at the naval base. "As ready as we'll ever be," Natsumi answered now wearing a bustier crop top that's held by the collar, with a trench coat over it, and shorts with a long skirt flaring out the back with black heels as arm and leg guards were being snapped into place. "Yeah we're all ready to fight," Sinon said also wearing a new outfit (think her ALO outfit). "Good I've already told the leader of the rebel leader that you'll be meeting her here," Xemnas instructed pointing to one of the islands north-west of the main island, "And from there you'll be in her care," the sage of Twilight told the group. "But who is in charge of this group?" Sora questioned, "That would be me," Cloud voiced as he, Zak, and other male stood in a triangle formation, "DAD?!" Natsumi asked shocked. "That's right, and I'm Cid," the man introduced himself.

"Yeah we're the ones leading," Cloud answered bending knee to get to his daughter's height, "Natsumi while I know you're too stubborn please don't do anything stupid I don't know what I would do if I had to go to Tifa and tell her about her daughter's death," he told her. "Don't worry tou-san it'll take a lot to take me down," Natsumi smirked.

"Alright everyone get to the ships," Sid called out, "Hai," everyone yelled as Natsumi's grad class split up and went to their assigned ships.

"All systems go," Gunzou announced signaling for the ships to move out.

"One question," Axel asked, "How the fuck are we going to get there soon? We're on the other side of the fucking ocean."

"We're going to be using the teleporters," Gunzou answered. "But that shit is still experimental who knows what will happen if it goes wrong," Xion asked, "Relax girlie," Iris Heart waved, "Have a little faith."

"Teleporting in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1," he counted down as everyone felt like they were being hit by lightning, and the next thing they knew mist was around them. "Well we made it, and we're alive," Rika answered, "And not a moment too soon," Roxas announced, "Because we got company," he added letting everyone get a view of a battle on the island they were supposed to meet the rebel leader on. "Ok which is which?" Rex asked, "The one with more people on it," Ichigo commented.

"I got visual on the rebel leader," Uni announced seeing more shinobi surround a red haired female as Takao increased audio range, " _Finally with your death, the rebellion shall be destroyed and all of you cursed bloodline users shall die_ ," they heard. "So the red head is the leader," Natsumi commented, "Tou-san shall deploy the others?" she asked her father. "Yeah," was his answer, "You heard him go save their asses," Natsumi ordered.

On the island the female was surrounded, "Mei-Sama ships north-west of us," a young male yelled making everyone look in that direction. "Is that a loyalist ship?" another rebel asked, "I can't tell," she answered as five shadows jumped off the ship and surrounded Mei, "Who's side are you one?" a loyalist shinobi demanded. "We side on the rebels?" a male voice answered, "Then DIE," the same ninja yelled only for him and others behind him to get killed.

"Natsumi we could use some help," a red head said into a device of some kind, " _On the way_ ," was the female's response as they, except the new faces, had to cover their ears at how loud it was and looking up the female rebel leader could see holes in the ground where loyalist shinobi once stood. "Don't just stand there," the red haired male told her, "We can talk later but we need to finish this fight."

Nodding she got back up and started to go through hand signs, "Lava Style: Lava Breath," she called out releasing a stream of lava. "Quick retreat there's too many we need to leave," a loyalist yelled, "No you don't," they heard from above turning that direction only to see metal beasts, "Let's mow the grass." Another voice yelled making one of the fighters face fault, "Sora that is the most stupid thing I've ever heard," he said as the rebels could only watch when the loyalist was being gunned down. In addition, when it was over the ship docked as she was being approached as one of her guards stood in front of her, "Who are you people?" he demanded, "We're the people who just saved your life," the blond haired man said back. "Cool it, Cid that's no way to talk to those we're supposed to help," another blonde male said, "Oh you're cute," she said walking towards him, "What do you say about getting a room together?" she asked.

"Hey get away from my dad," a female yelled.

"Natsumi cool it," he said, "And about your offer, I'll have to decline as I'm a married man," he said. "Fine but can I ask the names of our allies?" she asked, "The names Cloud Strife of Twilight and this is my team," Cloud introduced themselves, "Of course it would be you only Twilight could get any were in an instance," the guard muttered.

"If you could follow me I'll lead you to our base," she said gesturing for them to follow. Reaching an open area, she went through hand signs resulting in the area to waver to reveal a small camp, "If it's about sleeping arrangements we can do it ourselves," Cloud told her when she turned to them. "Of course I'll have Chōjūrō guide you to an empty area," she said signaling for the younger male, "Can we get a name?" Zack asked, "The names Mei, Mei Terumī," she answered before leaving.

Following their guide, he brought them to an empty area, "So what do we do now?" Ventas asked. "For now we help any way we can," Cloud answered, "Cloud-san Mei-sama wishes to speak to you," the man from before answered, "All right," he said walking out.

" _Natsumi I need to speak to you_ ," Kurama voiced. "Guys if you need me I'll be in bed," Natsumi announced getting nods, and getting in bed Natsumi appeared in her mindscape, "Alright Kurama what do you want?" she asked. "It's about my brother," Kurama began, "Brother? Oh you mean the three tails," Natsumi wondered before realizing what he meant, "Yeah that's right, I tried talking to him but for some reason, he wasn't responding," Kurama said concerned. "But there's not a lot of people that can subdue a tail beast," Natsumi pointed out, "I know of one but he should be dead," the beast told her, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Madara Uchiha," was the beast's answer, "But he's dead," Natsumi countered, "But his Mangekyō Sharingan kept him alive," the beast informed her. "So you think that Madara used it on the three tail beast," Natsumi said, "Yeah for like you said not many people can control a tailed beast and it was him who controlled me into attacking the Leaf Village both times," Kurama explained.

"Got it and thanks for the tip," Natsumi said vanishing.

"Yo, why did you wake me up?" Natsumi asked, "We got our first raid in an hour," Cid told her. "Already?" she questioned getting up, "Yeah we're all getting ready," he answered. Nodding she equipped her gear and met with the others, "Do we know what we're raiding?" she asked, "Yeah a prison on the north side of the main island," Axel answered. "So we'll need your and Demyx's fleets to hold off the Loyalist fleets," Cloud said walking forward, "Hai," the pair said before taking their crew and heading for their ships.

"We're in position," Natsumi reported, "And we got Loyalist ships on both sides," Demyx commented seeing five ships on either side. "Demyx take one side and I'll take the others," Natsumi told him, "Alright when I give the signal start attacking so the rest can use it to surprise them," Cloud informed them and after an hour they heard, "Attack now."

"You heard the man fire away," Natsumi instructed as all of her ships fired one-third of their missiles.

"And now we wait," Demyx said, "Well we're not waiting for long," Nepgear announced, "Because we got more ships coming in." turning to the incoming ships Natsumi asked, "Can you see if you can get any signs of life on them?" nodding Nepgear went to work, "Natsumi they're carrier ships holding a hundred Loyalist on them," she informed her captain. "All hands prepare for combat and I want torpedoes to fire," Natsumi instructed and as the torpedoes flew hitting their mark the loyalists ran on water going through hand seals, "Klein Shield activate and I want all able ninja's on deck," she said heading outside followed by the others. "Time for some fun," Natsumi smirked slashing shinobis left and right with her whip sword in one hand and in the other was her tonfa blaster shooting shinobi from afar.

"Natsumi Cloud informed me to tell you that they captured the prison and to finish off all the remaining Loyalists," Inori told her. "Got it," Natsumi told her, "Everyone we have captured the prison so let's finish them off," she said through the speakers, but that caused the Loyalists to retreat; however, it was too late as they were being picked off one by one. Coming into port, Natsumi quickly went to her father, "Natsumi how was the battle on the sea?" Cloud asked when he took sight of his daughter, "It was fine nothing major happened," she answered, "So what are we going to do with the former prisoners?" she questioned. "Seeing as most of them are already rebels they're going to join once more and as for the prison itself we're going to use it as a better base of operations," Zack answered.

After their first successful attack, the rebels along with their allies continued their momentum taking more areas of the main and smaller islands. "Dark Style: Dark Void," Natsumi cried out firing an orb of darkness at a group of people and it expanded trapping them before closing in on itself taking the group along with it. "Ice Style: Ice Spears," Natsumi followed launching spears of ice at her opponents, "Lindorm Spinner Slash," she called to the beast as it curled into its body forming a buzz saw taking down a group of opponents. "Storm Style: Storm Cannon," Gourai called out firing from her two hands (think of the Kamehameha from DBZ), "Crystal Style: Crystal Prison," Zhalia yelled as Mira jumped over, "Lava Style: Quicklime Punch," she cried out shattering the crystal along with the shinobi inside.

"Shit it's the Daughter of Darkness (Natsumi), Emotionless Storm (Gourai), Crystal Assassin (Zhalia), and the Earthen Lava (Mira)," a Loyalist cried out making the four pause, "Is he talking about us?" Natsumi asked. "Yup and congratulations on gaining a name for yourselves," Sid voiced, "But why Daughter of Darkness?" Natsumi asked, "You have been mostly used your dark jutsus lately," Gourai answered. "Talk later fight now," Zhalia cried out firing crystal after crystal at the Loyalists.

Another hour later the rebels won another battle, "Now that we have this one we have only two more prisons left," Ao commented, "But they're the most difficult for they are the ones closest to the village," Mei said. "And who are in these prisons?" Zack asked, "The most hardened criminals of Kiri," Chōjūrō answered.

"So, for now, we'll rest up and take a break," Mei announced.

"Man I can't believe we have titles," Mira said resting on the girl's side of the hot springs, "Just be lucky you have them," Uni pouted, "Hey it's not our faults," Zhalia said raising her hands. "You have to admit to that," Sinon said laying her head on Natsumi's shoulder, "Yeah we're not the ones who chose to be in the Bingo books," she said wrapping her hand in Sinon's.

Finishing with their bath the girls returned to their tents and cleaned their gear, and a month later Mei brought everyone together, "From what our spies tell us the Mizukage is readying all of his men for the final fight so in a week's time we're storming the village and ending this civil war," she yelled as everyone cheered. "Natsumi we're going to need you in this battle so just leave Takao in-charge," Zack told her, "Takao did you get that," Natsumi asked, "Hai but we're going to need people to guard our bodies," Takao told her, and after relaying the info Sid said, "We'll leave a group on the ships in case the Loyalists get on board."

Hidden in the different parts of the forest Natsumi and others were in their Zoids going through the last systems check, "So what can we do seeing as we need the village in one piece?" Ventas asked. "Bullets and fewer missiles because after all like you said we need the village in a somewhat one piece," Zack answered in his Berserk Fury.

" _Zack, you in position_?" Cloud asked, "Yeah what about you and Cid?" he asked, " _Yeah we're both doing fine and we're ready. So when you see smoke start attacking, we're all going to attack at the same time so there will be confusion_ ," the blonde Soldier told him. "Ready when you are," Zack said, "Sinon, please be careful in there," Natsumi said in her Energy Liger, "I'll be fine but I got to go we're getting into position," Sinon told her, "Love you," Natsumi said, "Love you too," Sinon replied cutting the connection.

"Alright when we hear the signal charge at full speed," Zack instructed, "Hai," everyone called out and when they saw smoke Zack yelled into the com-links, "GO that's the signal."

Engaging the thrusters, the Zoids jumped out of the canopy firing the missiles as the flyers flew over the village already firing their guns, "Watch it we got Summons," a Twilight ninja said over the com-links as varies animals popped into the area. "All Zoid users focus on the summons," Zack ordered causing the mechanical beasts to turn to the larger animals, "Take this," Natsumi cried out firing the horn on her Zoids head at a frog. Then turned to another summoning animal and fired the twin cannons on the front left leg, "Natsumi go to Sinon's team they're going to need some help," Zack ordered, "Roger that," Natsumi said turning to her girlfriend's direction.

Approaching the area, she was met with Loyalists and saw the team she was task to guard pinned behind walls, "Take this," she cried out firing the Gatling mowing the Loyalists down. "Mei-sama are any of you hurt?" she asked landing next to them, "Only some scratches," the red head female answered, "But in order for this war to end we're going to need to go to the tower in the center of the village," she said pointing to said tower. "Got it, go I got your backs," Natsumi said firing at some summons, "If anyone can hear me I'm going to need an escort to guard Mie and her group to the tower while a few other Zoids and I will handle the summons," she said into her comlink. " _Backups on the way kid just keep moving_ ," Zack called out making Natsumi nod.

Heading to the tower, Natsumi decided to check up on her fleet, "How are things on the sea Takao?" she asked. "We're doing fine Natsumi-sama, seeing as the ships are made out of wood we only need the normal weapons and not the upgraded ones," Takao reported. "Good and what about you and the others personally doing?" she asked, "Like I said we're fine with only a few scratches here and there," Takao described.

Closing in on the tower, Natsumi used her scope to see a mid-age male staring at the field, "Kurama is that the container of your brother?" Natsumi asked, " _Yeah that's him but now that I'm closer I can sense an illusion on him_ ," Kurama told her. "So we just have to break it that'll be easy," Natsumi commented, " _But we have to make sure he's nearly out of energy or when he's in beast mode_ ," the nine tail fox stated, "Well looks like we're going to see which we'll have to do," Natsumi commented seeing him jump and land. "Thanks, Liger but I'm going to need to go on foot for this one," she said sending her Zoid back to Twilight.

"So you're the one that's been helping these bloodline scums," he said as Mei and the others arrived. "Yeah well aren't you a hypocrite for calling others a bloodline using scum when the tail beasts grant their human vessels a bloodline," she fired back shocking them as his eyes narrowed, "The only way you can know of that is if-," "If I have a beast sealed inside of me as well," Natsumi interrupted.

"Time for you to be released from your illusion," Natsumi began, "What do you mean?" Mei asked. "Didn't you say that he was gentle and kind until a few months later?" Natsumi asked getting a nod, "Didn't you ever think of how weird it was for his personality to suddenly switch?" the young Strife asked once more. "No, because we were so busy trying to fight," Mei began before her eyes widen, "Someone was able to subdue a tail beast to affect the human vessel," she exclaimed.

"No matter this is where you fall Daughter of Darkness," he said pulling out his hook staff weapon, "Can I at least get a name?" Natsumi asked, "My name is Yagura the Fourth Mizukage," he said before charging in thrusting the bottom of his staff at Natsumi. However, she was able to deflect the attack with her Tonfa blasters before firing a round; however, Yagura was able to see it coming and ducked under.

Switching weapons, Natsumi brought out her whip sword but it was always deflected by the staff before Natsumi had it wrapped with her weapons throwing it out of his hands and into hers, "This will make a good trophy," she commented sealing it into her inventory seal.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Palm," he said thrusting his hand forward releasing a gale of wind making Natsumi slide back, "Ice Style: Tundra Dragon," Natsumi announced sending an ice dragon at him. "Light Style: Shining Spear," Natsumi followed up sending a spear made of light at him making him widen his eyes and was sent back, "Did that get him?" Sinon asked. "No that wouldn't be enough to stop him," Ao answered.

Emerging from the rubble Yagura went through hand seals, "Water Style: Water Dragon," he called out summoning a dragon made of water and sent it at Natsumi. "Klein Shield engage," Natsumi voiced invoking the shield and blocked the attack, "Dark Style: Twin Shadow Claws," Natsumi called out as dark energy formed into a pair of claws and quickly confronted Yagura slashing him twice in the chest. "Coral Style: Coral Crusher," the forth Water Shadow called out jumping till he was on top of Natsumi before falling. "Natsumi watch out," Sinon cried out but as he got closer he widens his eyes when she fell into a dark portal, and looking around for his opponent he didn't know she was behind him until he felt a kick on his back sending him to his patio.

"Play times over," Yagura growled, "Water Style: Crushing Waves," he yelled as water formed around him and with a gesture sent them at Natsumi watching as she crashed against the wall. "Damn I think I busted a rib," Natsumi muttered feeling her left rib, " _I'll heal it but you have to end it before he goes into beast form_ ," Kurama told her as she felt her ribs repairing itself.

"Dark Style: Dark Volley," she yelled extending her hand as dark colored orbs fired out one after another and because of his shock Yagura couldn't dodge, or block because Natsumi has his weapon, and flew into the forest. "That isn't good," Natsumi muttered seeing a turtle with three tails appear, " _Natsumi dispel the illusion before he attacks the village_ ," Kurama roared. "Got it, now's a good time to use the armor form," Natsumi said as she glowed and when it died out she was a robot with dragon wings a high power rifle on her right shoulder, "Time to fly," she announced taking off.

"Common let's go," the robotic Twilight kunoichi called out equipping the Gatling from her Zoid firing the tail beast.

Roaring the three-tailed turtle fired spears made of coral at her forcing her to stop firing and dodge. As the wings extending a storm of missiles launched all landing as a cloud of smoke appeared, and flying down Natsumi was surprised when a tail flew from the smoke sending her to the ground, "NATSUMI?!" Sinon cried from her place still on the tower seeing Natsumi shooting out similar to a bullet crashing towards the ground.

As the dust cleared Natsumi panted as she felt Kurama fix her body, "This is just getting annoying," she muttered as Kurama finished healing her body. But her eyes widen when she saw energy start to gather into an orb at his mouth, "Dark Void," she cried before the beast could fire it absorbing the attack before, by instinct alone, she opened another void and the attack returned to his head, "Didn't know I could do that," the young Strife muttered. Still tense she released a sigh when she saw the beast returning to the body of his container.

"Is he dead?" Mei asked seeing her fly in with Yagura's body, "No and he's just about to wake up," Natsumi answered as the young forth Water Shadow woke up, "What's going on?" he asked. "We'll tell you later but for now we need to end this war," Mei told Yagura making him confused, "What do you mean?" he asked turning to the patio and stared in shock at brother fighting brother.

"I the forth Water Shadow surrender," Yagura yelled through the microphone, "I repeat I Yagura surrender all Kiri shinobi lay down your arms to the rebels," he ordered. Turning to those in the room he asked, "Can you please tell me what the fuck happened?" "What do you remember?" Mei asked, "I remember being named the fourth Water Shadow when someone entered the room and the last thing before I blacked out was a set of red spinning eyes," Yagura answered with honesty. "So someone wanted Kiri to be in a civil war?" Ao growled, "Apparently," Natsumi said, "Oh and here's your weapon," she said summoning his weapon and handing it over.

"And since I have failed in leading this nation I choose Mei to succeed in my place," he said shocking said female. "Of course, I'll do my best in leading this village," Mei said bowing, "Don't worry we'll stay and help in reconstruction," Cloud offered, "Thank you," the new fifth Water Shadow said bowing in thanks.

With the help, their new ally, the village hidden in the mist was able to quickly recover, "I thank you once again for helping us," Mei bowed as her current guard bowed as well. "Well we couldn't just stand by and watch," Zack commented, "And I thank you for releasing me from the illusion," Yagura told Natsumi, "No problem and if we see any missing Nins from Kiri we'll spread the word of the civil war ending with the rebels winning," she waved. "And a word of advice make sure to keep an eye out for anything weird," she added.

Returning to Twilight village they all reported to Xemnas, "Well done everybody," he commented after reading the reports, "It's not every day that a group of rookies help and a war," he said towards the genin. "Yeah it was freaky at first," Sora began, "But thanks to this we now know what it takes to protect our home," Natsumi finished. "Good and now I give you a month break from missions to rest," Xemnas told them before dismissing them

 **Finally, I finished and it is over ten pages that have to be the most I have typed in a while. Oh and here's the update on the crossovers.**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Bakugan: Dan, Mira, Keith, Gus**

 **Bleach: Renji, Ichigo**

 **Cross Ange: Ange's outfit**

 **Digimon, Kari, Matt**

 **Digimon: Rika**

 **Dinosaur King: Max, Rex, Shear**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa, Sid**

 **Frame Arms Girl (Again good anime to watch even if there are only like four episodes I think): Gourai, Kuro, Shiro**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori (as an AI)**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie, Harrison, Dante, Solwing, Bulreguard, Lindorm**

 **Hyper Dimensions Neptunia: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene, Sora, Ventas, Xion, Axel, Yen sid**

 **Pokémon: Misty**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya, Minato, Yume, Ikki**

 **Sword Art Online: Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha**

 **Zoid: Thundercannon, Arosaurer, Battle Cougar, Storm Sworder, Hurricanehawk, Sword Wolf, Hammerhead, Helcat, Raptojaguar, Sword Wolf, Zaber Fang, Bear Fighter, Bravejaguar, Energy Liger**


	6. Entering Wave and Reunion with the past

"So what mission do you have for us today Lord Xemnas?" Rinoa asked in his office as after their month break team 20 got back to work as the titles of Daughter of Darkness, Emotionless Storm, Crystal Assassin, and Earthen Lava spread as each girl has a C-rank in the Bingo books.

"We finally have the opportunity we need," Xemnas began, "One of our spies has reported that the master bridge builder Tazuna as left the village to get some ninja's to guard him as he works on the bridge," he explained. "While I know this will lead to Gato how does this involve us?" Mira asked, "He sent an order for a group of ninja's to us and I plan on having you go," Xemnas answered. "But what's the catch?" Zhalia asked, "He also sent one to the Leaf village," he informed them, "It's not like they cared about me in the first place," Natsumi shrugged.

"Yes well from what our spies told me when the third Fire Shadow found out he demand why and that's when Minato and his family realized their mistake and ever since then have searched for you," Xemnas told her. "Well too little too late I have a new family now," Natsumi said, "So you're willing to take the mission?" the leader of Twilight asked, "We'll take it," Rinoa answered.

"Good you leave in two hours," Xemnas instructed.

Meeting up at the entrance, the team went over their gear, "So you're all set?" Rinoa asked. "Yeah ready to rock and roll," Mira informed their sensei, "Good now let's get on the Zoids for quicker travel," Rinoa told them hopping in her Zoid as others did the same. Thanks to the Zoids they quickly reached the mist, "We must be getting close," Zhalia commented, "Then let's dismount and run the rest of the way," Rinoa said getting out of her Zoid as others did the same and returned them to Twilight. "I'm detecting signs of battle coming from over there," Gourai announced pointing to a direction, "Then let's see who it is," Natsumi said as they headed to that direction.

Peeking through the trees they saw a group of people, "Shit Leaf headbands," Rinoa whispered. "And look Zabuza of the Mist Swordsmen," Natsumi said pointing to the shirtless shinobi, "Then let's go down," Zhalia answered.

Appearing on the trees, Natsumi blocked the attack from a man with spiky white hair, "Who are you females?" Zabuza demanded, "We're team 20 of Twilight Village," Rinoa answered. "What is Twilight doing here?" a man with a beard asked, but the children were confused, "Asuma-sensei what is Twilight Village?" a blonde haired girl in purple asked. "Twilight is one of the strongest non-elemental villages to ever exist for not only the amount of shinobi they have but also the advanced tech they have," Asuma explained, "You got that right?" Natsumi voiced but Asuma's eyes widen at the voice, "Natsumi is that you?" he asked as two red and another blonde haired female's eyes widen. "Wait I know who you are?" Zabuza voiced, "The Daughter of Darkness, Natsumi Strife, the Emotionless Storm, Gourai Achi, the Crystal Assassin, Zhalia Moon, and the Earthen Lava, Mira Clay," he listed, "All four are C-Ranks in the bingo book as each member helped stop the civil war in the Village hidden in the Mist," he announced shocking those from the Leaf.

" _She's already been in a war_ ," the oldest red haired female thought. "If you already know that why haven't you returned?" Rinoa asked, "Even if you Twilight shinobis helped in the reconstruction the village still needs money so you can say that I'm under cover at the moment," Zabuza explained. "So what are you going to do now?" Gourai asked, "We're going to retreat for now," Zabuza answered, "Zabuza, before you leave here's a com-link so we can talk," Rinoa said tossing him a device getting a nod when Zabuza caught it.

"Natsumi is that you?" Asuma asked once more, "Yeah it's me, uncle Asuma," Natsumi said with a small smile. "I'm so glad to see you safe," he said bringing her into a hug, "I was worried when dad told me you ran," he said looking her over. "Sorry but I couldn't take it being in the Leaf anymore," Natsumi told him, "Natsumi," the oldest redhead called out making the young Strife turn to her, "What do you want Uzumaki?" she asked as Mira, Zhalia, and Gourai stepped in front of their friend. "Please come home nee-san," the younger redhead yelled, "Why so you can pick on me like before," Natsumi nearly growled as dark energy shrouded her, "I'm not coming back to the Leaf my home is in Twilight no matter what you say," she told them. 

"As much as I like a good argument," the old man spoke up, "Can we get going?"

"Of course," Rinoa nodded, "Let's go, team," she signaled for Team 20 to follow as the other teams did the same. "Hey I didn't think you would make it," the boat driver said before looking at the two groups, "I'm afraid that I can only sit a limited amount of people," he told them. "Don't worry my team and I will run across," Rinoa waved. And as everyone, minus the ninja adults, looked at them like their nuts their expression turned to shock as the Twilight team ran across the waters.

When the teams from the Leaf village crossed they were met with Team 20 as they had weapons drawn, "What are you doing?" the genin holding a bag of chips asked. "We're guarding the path in case bandits show up," Gourai answered as a genin with hair shaped like a duck's ass scoffed, "Don't bother with an Uchiha on the team they all run," he boasted, "Yeah sure whatever," Zhalia said. "How far from your house builder-san?" Mira asked, "Not far," he answered and as they followed him three from the Leaf backed to the rear, "Kaa-san how are we going to get nee-san to forgive us when she's in another village?" the blonde asked, "Don't worry Naruko we'll find a way," the red haired reassured.

"Tsunami I have returned," the old man announced walking through the door, "Father I'm so happy," a female a bit younger than the red haired female said. "Yeah if it wasn't for these people," he said pointing to both teams, "No need to thank us," Rinoa waved, "And if you're wondering about sleeping arrangements my team and I will be sleeping outside," she said.

"Thank you and you're all just in time I've made lunch," she told them.

"Rinoa correct?" Asuma asked, "Yeah that's me," she said, "How has Natsumi been when she's in Twilight?" he asked catching the ninja's attention. "Natsumi, upon entering Twilight, was quickly blood adopted by Cloud Strife and his wife Tifa," Rinoa began as everyone didn't see the tears leaking from the Uzumaki family, "After that, I quickly rose to the top in the Twilight academy," Natsumi took over. "I made a lot of friends in Twilight," she began, "Yeah and in Twilight she's known as the Big Sister for helping the children during our prop missions," Zhalia interrupted. "Excuse me prop missions?" a male asked, "Unlike other villages, we don't believe in D-rank missions, we call them prop missions because we use the requests in Twilight as ways to illustrate real mission," Gourai explained shocking the teams from the Leaf. "And we also use prop missions as a way to pair up different academy students to see who works well with who," Zhalia added.

"So Natsumi is in a better place," Asuma muttered, "Yeah I am," she called out. "I like it in Twilight and her people," she added making Mira snort, "Yeah considering that you spend most of your time with the Sadistic Trio," she said out loud. "You spend time with those three?" the male with spiky white hair yelled, "Yeah I called them the Sadistic Trio after I first trained with them," Natsumi blinked. "That's nice but can I have the names of my niece's teammates and in return, I'll present ours," Asuma asked, "Sure I'm Rinoa Heartilly sensei of Team 20," Rinoa began shocking those from the other village that there was that many teams in Twilight.

"The names Natsumi Strife, jack of all trades," Natsumi told them, "Zhalia Moon, assassination expert," Zhalia said next. "Mira Clay, close quarters combat, and healer," Mira followed, "And I'm Gourai Achi, Long range combatant," Gourai finished.

"Then I'm Asuma Sarutobi, sensei of Team 10," Asuma began, "Ino Yamanaka heiress of the Yamanaka clan," Ino introduced, "Troublesome, Shikamaru Nara hair to the Nara clan," Shikamaru said next, "Chōji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi clan," Chōji finished returning to eat his chips. "Guess it's my turn, I'm Kakashi Hatake, sensei of Team 7," Kakashi said, "And I'm Kushina Uzumaki assistant sensei of Team 7," she said looking longingly at her former daughter. "Hinoka Uzumaki Namikaze heiress of the Uzumaki clan," Hinoka said staring at Natsumi, "Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze heiress of the Namikaze clan," Naruko followed doing the same as her sister and mother, "Sasuke Uchiha heir of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke smirked thinking that the girls in front of him would go starry eyes but was shocked when all they did was nod, "Sakura Haruno, civilian," Sakura said going last, "Natsumi I think I like our Sakura better," Mira told her, "Yeah I feel the same way," Zhalia agreed.

"Team after dinner we're going to do the water walking exercise," Rinoa told her students, "So that's why you asked us to bring our swimsuits," Gourai commented.

Exiting the kitchen Tsunami asked, "Can one of you get my son Inari and the other help me in the kitchen?"

"I'll get the kid," Natsumi said and after instructions to his room she took off. "Hey Inari your mom asked me to come get you," she said entering his room, "Why are you even here?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she probed, "Gato has thousands at his call you're all going to die," he said depressed, "Like my stepfather," he muttered but Natsumi still heard him. Entering his room she sat by him on the bed, "Hey I'm sure your stepfather wouldn't want to see you like this now would he?" she gently asked, "No he wouldn't," he answered. "And even if he's gone he'll always be with you," she told him making him look up, "Where?" heh asked making her point to his heart, "In here for as long as we remember them they never truly leave," she said.

"But you're still going to die," he said, "My stepfather was a hero and he died what can you and your teammates do?" he asked. 

"Well let me tell you something," she said lifting his head so that his eyes met hers, "Heroes never truly die for inside each and every one of us rests a hero waiting to be shown. Do you think so Inari?" Natsumi asked, "Because after all, you're the stepson and grandson of a hero I'm sure you have a hero inside of you," she commented. "I think I have a hero inside of me," Inari muttered as Natsumi could see hope returning to his eyes, "That's the spirit but I'm not too sure about you but I'm getting hungry so common let's go," she said standing up and taking his hand in hers they walked downstairs.

"Sorry it took so long," Natsumi announced, "Inari and I had to have a little talk," she said sitting down with Inari next to her.

"Natsumi-nee?" Inari suddenly asked, "Can you tell me some of your missions?"

"Sure I'll tell them to you as a bedtime story," Natsumi said as Inari cheered, "Natsumi-nee?" Zhalia asked. "Like I said we had a heart to heart conversation," Natsumi smiled, "But enough of that let's go and train," Natsumi voiced, "Can I come watch, Natsumi-nee?" Inari asked. "Can he?" Natsumi asked Tsunami, "Sure as long as he's close," she answered, "And since I heard you're training in the water you can use my room to change into your swimsuits," she added.

"So how does it feel to be a big sister," Zhalia asked as they changed, "It's a nice feeling," Natsumi smiled as they all put their normal clothes over their swimsuits.

"Common Inari time to see your big sister make a fool out of herself," Mira called out. "No Natsumi-nee is going to do great like you and the others Mira-Nee," Inari smiled, "So does that also make us Gourai-nee and Zhalia-nee?" Gourai asked receiving a nod. "Well let's go show Inari that we're great," Zhalia said, "Yeah let's," Natsumi added taking Inari by the hand causing jealousy to form in Naruko and Hinoka.

Reaching the water, the girls hid in the bush to take off their clothes as Rinoa watched Inari, "So Inari how do your nee-chan's look?" Mira asked. "Very pretty," he said in all honesty, "Why thank you," Gourai smiled before turning to their sensei. "Alright unlike the tree walking exercise water walking is a bit more difficult can anyone tell me why?" Rinoa asked, "It's because unlike a tree the waters ever flowing so that it's harder to stand," Natsumi explained.

"Correct now I want you to slowly move away from the shore and when you fall into the water try and remember where you fell," Rinoa instructed as Inari walked up to her, "Rinoa-san is this really difficult I've heard from my stepfather that he's seen other ninjas do this with ease," he told her. "That's because they're older and have more experience," Rinoa said to him, "And that's why they're doing this so they can get more experience?" he asked receiving a nod.

As day turned to night and a few dozen falls Team 20 has nearly completed the exercise, "Man that was tough," Natsumi said with a towel over around her neck, "Yeah it was but how did you stay afloat?" Gourai asked. "When I walked on water I quickly released a burst of chakra into the water then quickly move my foot forward and latched onto the chakra wave, and then I slowly stopped doing it till I was where I could stand without fear of sinking," Natsumi explained. "Either way it was really cool," Inari cheered, "Thanks, kiddo," Zhalia said ruffling his head as they entered the house. "So the squirt had fun I take it?" Asuma said seeing the group, "Yeah and nee-chan's were really pretty in their swimsuits," Inari added as the girls blushed. "Oh really," Asuma smirked, "Are girls trying to claim him early?" he asked, "While he may be a looker in a few years, I already have a girlfriend," Natsumi said, "That's gross why would you want a girl," Ino said as Sakura agreed, "Yeah only a freak like you would be into the same gender relationship."

"You know what I think of your accusations?" Natsumi asked, "But before I do Zhalia can to cover Inari's ears?" she asked her teammate as she did just that, "Well you take your insults and shove them up your asses because I don't give a shit about what you think," she told them. "Why you little," Ino began before she felt something sharp on her neck then saw Natsumi with a blade in hand.

"Natsumi-nee you promised to tell a story about your missions," Inari voiced making Naruko and Hinoka jealous. "Sure," Natsumi said taking out a scroll, "Zhalia, Mira, Gourai I want you to set up sensors and defenses around the house," she began tossing them the scroll, "Place sensors at the north, south, east, and west of the house followed by the defenses at the corners," she instructed before taking Inari to his room. "Does Natsumi always give out orders?" Kakashi asked Rinoa, "Natsumi is the leader of the group so yeah she's normally giving orders, "Yeah even in the academy, Natsumi is always the leader of the group on land, sea, or sky," Gourai followed. "Unless someone else is ordered to lead Natsumi will always take the reins," Zhalia informed the Leaf shinobi.

"Does she have any other positions?" Asuma asked, "As long as it doesn't interfere with village secrets," he added.

"Well at most I can tell you is that she's a captain of her own small fleet of ships," Rinoa explained, "You mean she was the one that destroyed the fleet of Kiri ship?" Kushina asked. "Yeah and she wasn't even part of a shinobi cell the attack was after she passed the academy test," Gourai said.

The next morning Natsumi realized that she was in Inari's room, "That's right I told Inari stories when I fell asleep," she muttered. Turning to Inari, Natsumi shook him awake, "Common Inari time to get up," she whispered causing him to open his eyes, "Morning Natsumi-nee," he said to her. "Morning to you as well but common let's go eat," she said patting him on the head before leaving the room followed by Inari. "Morning Natsumi Inari," Zhalia voiced when she saw them come down stairs, "Morning to you to Zhalia," Natsumi smiled taking the plate from Mira who was helping Tsunami with the cooking.

"So what's the plan today sensei?" Gourai asked, "I talked to Asuma and Kakashi last night and it's our turn to guard the bridge," Rinoa answered. "What about Zabuza?" Mira asked sitting next to Natsumi, "Gato is smart, from what Zabuza told me is that he always visits him and his partner in person and rarely invite people over to his mansion," Rinoa explained. "What about having Takao, Sakura, and Miku investigate for us?" Natsumi asked while feeding Inari, "That could work with their sensors we'll be able to pinpoint the location of Gato," Rinoa commented.

"Natsumi-nee, who are Takao, Sakura, and Miku?" Inari asked after he finished eating breakfast. "They are members of my team that I let command ships that go under water," Natsumi simply explained, "Really go under the water?" Inari asked as the Leaf shinobi looked amazed as well, "Yeah do you want to see what's under the waves?" Natsumi smiled. "Ok that's it," Sasuke said jumping over the table kunai drawn poised at Inari's neck, "I demand all weapons and jutsus from you sluts now or the kid gets it," the Uchiha growled. "Sasuke let Inari go," Kakashi demanded, "NO I need their weapons and jutsus so that I can kill Itachi," Sasuke told him before yelling as Inari stomped his foot on Sasuke's making him let go of Inari who ran behind Mira.

"Why you little," Sasuke began going for Inari when he felt something penetrate his leg making him yell in pain. Turning to the direction, they all saw Natsumi with one of her tonfa blasters in hand and smoke coming out of the barrel, "There is no way in hell that we're handing Twilight jutsus over to another village and don't think for a second that your clan name will help because out here it's survival of the fittest so boasting your last name will end up with you either killed or used as a breeding stock for another village," Natsumi growled as in her mind Kurama quickly got to work on controlling his chakra from escaping so that the Leaf ninjas don't realize that he isn't in the Leaf anymore. Before the rest of his team could help Naruko felt a hollow tube on the back of her head and when she turned Naruko saw Gourai with her cannon equipped, for Hinoka she was thrown back and when she got up Mira pushed her back down with lava coating her up to her neck, and for Sakura she felt a blade on her neck courtesy on Zhalia.

"Listen here Uchiha if you try that shit one more time I'll make sure the Uchiha ends permanently," Natsumi growled bringing her blaster to where is dick was making him pale.

"Control your student Kakashi," Rinoa said making him nod letting Rinoa signal to her students to let go, but even when they did each member still had their weapons aimed at the members of Team 7. "Inari are you alright?" Natsumi asked worried, "Yeah I'm fine but I was so scared Natsumi-nee," Inari cried hugging her. "There, there it's going to be alright nee-chan's here," Natsumi whispered not seeing the frowns on Naruko and Hinoka, "Common let's head to the bridge," Rinoa told them, "Dark Style: Dark Clone," Natsumi voiced as dark energy formed to create Natsumi, "Stay with Inari and make sure the Leaf shinobi don't try and do anything," she ordered making the clone nod.

Following the bridge builder, Rinoa instructed her students to go do different parts of the bridge. "Takao, Sakura, Miku, Kirishima, Kongou do you read me," Natsumi said using the call function of her visor, "We hear you loud and clear what do you need?" Takao answered. "Get to Wave now we're going to need your help in this mission," Natsumi ordered, "Roger that captain we'll see you real soon," Kirishima said and an hour later all five ships arrived. "What do you need us to do?" Kongou asked, "I want the subs to go island hopping and find any signs of human life and I want you and Kirishima to guard the waters and if you see any ships with Gato's symbol turn it to dust," Natsumi ordered receiving nods.

During their shift, Team 20 didn't see anything weird so when day turned to night they returned to the house. As they were eating dinner there was a knock on the door, " I'll go get it," Tsunami said getting up, "We'll go with in case anything bad happens," Mira said and when Tsunami opened the door the team of kunoichi relaxed, "Common in Kongou," Natsumi said. "Oh, Kongou I didn't know you were here," Rinoa said surprised at the sight of the blonde in the dress. "Kongou?" Inari asked, "She's a member of my fleet," Natsumi answered, "What do you need?" she asked, "Captain we've found Gato's mansion centered at a small island north of with Kirishima and I ready to lay waste on your orders," Kongou reported. "Don't fire just yet we still need the money and the info," Natsumi said receiving a nod, "Oh and tell Takao to report in tomorrow for I promised someone a trip under the sea," she added making Inari smile, "Of course captain," Kongou said bowing before she left.

"Natsumi have Takao send the location to our visors so we can have a night raid," Rinoa ordered, "Got it sensei," her student answered sending the data. "When are we going to go?" Zhalia questioned, "Midnight, we travel on Natsumi's lead sub and sneak into the mansion," Rinoa explained, "Sensei Sakura and Miku sent the 3D map model of the mansion," Natsumi said before showing it on the table where everyone could see it. "So two guards at the front door and three guards at all four levels of the mansion," Gourai commented, "We'll also need to get the girls in the dungeons out of there," Mira said as she zoomed in on the dungeons.

"How's your gear?" Rinoa asked, "I only shot a single round at the Uchiha and all of my blades are sharp," Natsumi answered as the other members of the team said the same. "So assassination mission?" Zhalia asked shocking the rest of the room, "We're going to have to kill them anyways," Mira said. "You've already had your first kill mission?" Asuma asked, "You killed," Inari said making Natsumi sigh, "Yeah we kill so no one else would know the feeling of your loved ones being taken from you. We dirty our hand so that others won't have too, we walk in the shadows to serve the light (Assassins Creed quote)." Thinking it over Inari said, "I guess you walk where no one dares to and you live with your actions," smirking Zhalia ruffled his hair, "Thanks for understanding."

"Kaa-san does this mean we'll have to kill as well?" Hinoka asked, "Yes there will be a day where you will have to kill to protect your home," Kushina told her. "When did Natsumi have her first kill?" Asuma asked, "First C-rank mission out of the village it was a bandit extermination, and it was from that bandit raid that we found that Gato somehow captured a ship of our equipment. So we're going to find out how," Rinoa answered. "You know we could do a stakeout?" Gourai spoke up, "But those are boring," Mira whined, "Ture but it can help to know the guard rotations," Natsumi pointed out. "Then it's decided we'll leave now," Rinoa announced making Natsumi form a dark clone, "Guard the house and make sure the Leaf shinobi don't try anything," she ordered, "Please be safe," Inari said hugging her, "Yeah we'll be back before you wake up," Mira smirked tossing Natsumi her gear. 

Leaving they didn't know that both teams from the Leaf and Inari followed, "Takao rise up," Natsumi ordered and to their shock, a long metal contraption rose from the water, "Lady Natsumi," the blue haired female bowed. "Common people let's board," the young Strife announced, "Takao where's Sakura and Miku?" Natsumi asked when they submerged, "They're at Gato's mansion having a look out for anything weird," Takao answered.

"We're coming to the island now," Mira announced.

"Bring it up on screen," Natsumi voiced as they all saw the mansion, " _Lady Natsumi we're sending you the data on the guard rotation_ ," Sakura voiced as data appeared on the screen Team 20 was looking at. "Mira Gourai head to the dungeons and free the slaves, Zhalia assassinate Gato and search his room, Natsumi and I will handle the courtyard," Rinoa instructed. " _I've got connection to the power grid_ ," Miku announced, "Good when I give the order cut the power," Rinoa instructed and after a minute passed she gave the order, "Cut the connection."

" _Connection terminated_ ," Miku voiced.

"Move," the sensei ordered after Takao rose to the surface, and landing on the island the team split. "Yeah who cut the power?" a bandit voiced as Mira and Gourai entered the dungeon, "You won't live to find out anyways," Mira voiced killing the bandit with Gourai killing the rest as Miku returned power to the dungeon. "Who are you people?" a slave asked scared, "We're here to get you out of here," Gourai answered blasting the cage door open and Mira unlocked the girls hanging from the walls, and outside Natsumi and her sensei were killing the bandits on the courtyard, "Water Style: Water Shotgun," they heard a male call out making them dodge the attack as it connected with a group of bandits.

"Who are you?" Rinoa demanded, "I am Keniji Aki," he answered, "Formerly from the Village hidden in the Waterfall," he added. "Like we're supposed to care," Natsumi said eye rolling, "You should because that's the name you'll be moaning beside master when I beat you two," he said grinning at their bodies. "Let's just kill him already," Rinoa commented making Keniji growl, "Water Style: Water Dragon," he roared shooting out a dragon made of water, "Dark Style: Dark Reflector," Natsumi said opening a dark corridor before opening another one on top of the missing nin making his eyes widen.

"Twilight Style: Fist of the Raising Sun," Rinoa whispered charging forth slamming her fist on the ground sending rocks at their opponent. "Water Style: Dual Water Blades," Keniji called out slicing the rocks with his twin water swords, "Ice Style: Frozen Claw," Natsumi said as her right hand had ice forming into a claw, and charged at Keniji as it became a duel between claw and blade. Sending Natsumi back she landed next to her sensei, "How are the others sensei?" the student asked, "They're doing fine, Mira and Gourai rescued the girls escorting them to Kongou before helping Zhalia," Rinoa answered. "I'll distract and you finish him," Natsumi whispered receiving a nod, "What are wrong girls ready to give up?" he mocked, "Nah we're waiting for this," Natsumi yelled, "Wind Style: Wind Dragon Roar," after gulping air, Natsumi sent it at the missing-nin sending him flying to Rinoa as she punched him in the chest.

" _Natsumi Rinoa-sensei we're going to need some help on the top floor, Gato has the most guards on this floor_ ," Mira said through the comlink, "We'll be right there," Rinoa said back.

Entering the mansion they noticed that the lights were on as the pair passed the bleeding bandits and made to the top floor where they quickly jumped to the side to avoid the gunfire. "Where the fuck did they get guns?" Natsumi called out summoning her Tonfa blasters and returned fire, "Don't know when I got here I made it half way when the brought out the guns," Zhalia cried out, "In which she called us and we have yet to make any ground," Gourai followed firing from her rocket launcher.

"Well let's finish this," Natsumi called out, "Engaging Klein Shield," she announced stepping into the firefight as the bullets bounced off the shield shocking the bandits. "Suck it you mother fuckers," the young Strife grinned firing her tonfa blasters, "While Natsumi blocks the attacks fire your jutsus," Rinoa called out, "Lava/Storm/Crystal Style: Lava Blast/Twin Railgun/Crystal Storm," the three cried out launching their attacks as they passed Natsumi and hit their marks. "Moving in," Zhalia called out as all five burst through the smoke guns aimed at the cowering man.

"Scanning the room now," Gourai announced searching the room, "Found the man's safe along with his paperwork," she told them revealing the safe letting Mira blast it open. "That's a shit-ton of loot," Natsumi commented seeing the amount inside, "We can make a deal can't we," Gato said trying to weasel his way out, "I can give you anything you want: money, control over others, and men," he listed. "How about you signing theses," Rinoa said handing him a paper as he quickly signed thinking he would live, "Thank you for you just now signed over your company to the citizens of Wave," Rinoa smirked making Gato growl before hearing something turning to see Natsumi, "Say hello to Death when you see him for me," she smirked pulling the trigger.

 **Finished with the chapter and will finish the Wave Arc in the next chapter.** **Oh and here's the update on the crossovers.**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Bakugan: Dan, Mira, Keith, Gus**

 **Bleach: Renji, Ichigo**

 **Cross Ange: Ange's outfit**

 **Digimon, Kari, Matt**

 **Digimon: Rika**

 **Dinosaur King: Max, Rex, Shear**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa, Sid**

 **Frame Arms Girl (Again good anime to watch even if there are only like four episodes I think): Gourai, Kuro, Shiro**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori (as an AI)**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie, Harrison, Dante, Solwing, Bulreguard, Lindorm**

 **Hyper Dimensions Neptunia: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene, Sora, Ventas, Xion, Axel, Yen sid**

 **Pokémon: Misty**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya, Minato, Yume, Ikki**

 **Sword Art Online: Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha**

 **Zoid: Thundercannon, Arosaurer, Battle Cougar, Storm Sworder, Hurricanehawk, Sword Wolf, Hammerhead, Helcat, Raptojaguar, Sword Wolf, Zaber Fang, Bear Fighter, Bravejaguar, Energy Liger**


	7. Training Month

**This chapter will be the training portion and I might add the first part of the Chunin exams I don't know so let's start with the show**

The next morning the village of Waves woke up to bandits leaving the village and to the boats. "What's going on?" Naruko asked rubbing her eyes, "We're about to find out," Kushina answered. Walking out they went to the beach followed by Inari and his family. "You'll pay for killing our meal ticket," a bandit yelled and when the mist clear the people of Wave cheered when they saw Gato hanging from a cross.

"If you want us come and get us," Natsumi voiced from the deck of her ship, "Charge," a bandit yelled and as the bandit ships the barrels turned to the bandit ships and with a snap of Natsumi's fingers, they all heard a boom as missiles burst from the barrels and the back of the ships as well as from the water as they all stormed to the boats. "This is why you don't mess with Twilight," Rinoa voiced from the beach as they all saw the ships containing the bandits blew up as the screams were heard over the explosions.

"And that's a wrap," Mira said as the genin of Team 20 appeared on the beach. "Man thank god we're on the same side," Zabuza commented as he and a black haired female walked over, "Zabuza here's the one-third of the total amount," Zhalia told him handing over the briefcase, "It should be enough for the recovery." Opening the case, Zabuza and the companion were shocked, "And this is one-third of the total amount?" he asked receiving a nod, "See you later and thanks," the swordsman waved as the pair disappeared.

"So I take it that the mission was a success?" Asuma asked, "Yup the island was surprisingly well guarded but it was nothing for us," Mira smirked. "Yeah but you still have blood on you," Inari pointed out, "Yeah we're going to take a shower later," Gourai answered, "But we need to wait for the supplies and medicine to arrive," Natsumi said confusing them. "Supplies and medicine?" Tsunami asked, "Yeah we sent word to Twilight to come to Wave with food and medicine for the people of Wave as well as builders to help complete the bridge or help rebuild your homes," Rinoa said as the people smiled. "Thank you," Tazuna bowed, "And here come the supply ships now," Gourai announced and when the ships docked on the shore of the beach multiple ninjas of both male and female rushed.

"Tazuna-sama how do you wish to proceed with the completion of the bridge?" a worker asked. "If you're ready we can start now," Tazuna said receiving nods, "Then let's get to work." Standing there was the teams from the Leaf, "Wow these Twilight guys work quick," Shikamaru whistled, "Yeah we would have just left them to recover themselves," Ino commented. "So what now these Twilight guys got it covered?" Choji questioned, "Hey Inari," Natsumi shouted out catching his attention, "You still want to see what's underneath the waves?" she asked. "Yeah can we go now?" he asked, "Common aboard and we can start our tour," Zhalia told him making him run up the stairs, "Here's the command center," Mira told him finishing the tour.

"If you can take your places we can begin the dive," Takao voiced appearing in the middle of the room. "Common Inari you get to sit with me in the captain's seat," Natsumi told him settling Inari in her lap, "All systems are good," Gourai announced, "Then dive," Natsumi instructed as Inari smiled when he saw the sub go under water, "Wow this is great," he cheered as fishes of all kind swam past the monitor. "And there are the remains of the bandit ships," Zhalia observed, "Zhalia don't scare Inari like that," Mira told her.

After another hour under the sea, it was time for them to return to shore. "So Inari how was the trip?" Tsunami questioned, "It was a blast," Inari cheered, "Oh sensei have you given Tazuna the contract?" Mira asked. "Contract?" the man in question asked, "Yeah we got Gato to sign a contract giving all of his company to Wave," Rinoa told him, "And here's said contract," she added handing him the contract. "This will quicken the recovery of Wave even further," he cheered, "How much longer till the completion of the bridge?" Gourai asked, "With the help, you got from Twilight it should be done in a week," the bridge builder responded, "And when it's done we'll work out a contract for the alliance between Wave and Twilight," he added.

"We'll leave a patrol fleet to guard Wave," Rinoa clarified.

After the week passed Team 20 of Twilight stood on the beach with Natsumi's fleet behind her. "Thank you once more for helping this village," Tazuna bowed along with his family, "Nah no need to worry we did it because we wanted to," Rinoa waved. "Are you ever going to return Natsumi-nee?" Inari asked hugging her and from the distance, Naruko and Hinoka frowned wishing that they were in Inar's place. "Don't worry if we're in the area we'll stop by for a visit," Natsumi said bending a knee to be eye level with her little brother, "Promise?" he asked, "Promise," Natsumi said in return.

"Before you leave," Tazuna began, "We would like to show you something," he said taking them to the finished bridge and with a nod, the people pulled off the tarp to reveal Team 20 in their battle ready stances. "I was wondering why you wanted a picture of my genin team," Rinoa commented, "Yes and do you wish to name this complete bridge?" he asked. Turning to her students Rinoa asked, "So what do you think?" and after thinking it over Natsumi spoke up, "This bridge shall be forever known as the Road to Dawn."

Thinking it over Tazuna addressed, "Road to Dawn I like it," and turning to the people he cried out, "This bridge shall be known as Road to Dawn for the incredible people who helped us follow the path to a new day and for giving us a new hope." With those words spoken the people cheered as with the Leaf ninjas, Sasuke was being more emoish than normal as Asuma smiled and when it comes to the Uzumaki Namikaze family they each shed a tear. "Common team lets go home," Rinoa declared and one by one each member jumped from the beach to Kirishima.

"Great work on the mission in Wave," Xemnas expressed, "Thank you," Team 20 bowed.

"Now while on your way back considering that you took the long way we were given an invitation to the Chunin exam in the Leaf village that begins in a month," Xemnas told them. "Are we the only ones going to the exams?" Mira questioned, "The rest of Natsumi's group of friends," the leader of Twilight clarified, "So that's three to four other teams," Gourai commented.

"What other village is coming?" Zhalia asked, "All known village are entering the Chunin exams in Konoha," Xemnas answered. "So I don't know about you but I can for a training session," Natsumi voiced, "But do we have enough missions to take the exams?" Mira asked. "Actually you do have enough so train to your heart's content," Xemnas told them then added, "I already told the other teams."

"Kaa-san tou-san I'm home," Natsumi called out, "Natsumi-sama," Yume and Ikki called out. "Hey sorry I couldn't take you along with me on this mission," Natsumi told them," "No need to worry about that," Yume waved. "I heard you're entering the Chunin exams," Cloud told her, "So that means it's time to learn my greatest sword attack," he said shocking Natsumi, "You're willing to tell me that you're willing to teach me the Omnislash?" she asked then smiled when he nodded. "And you'll learn more of my hand to hand style as well," Tifa voiced, "Then what are we waiting for, time for a month training session," their daughter cheered. "You'll also be training with us as well," Larxene commented from the doorway making her pale, "I'm probably going to need my own room in the hospital," Natsumi commented, "Nah we'll be pushing the healing factor to its limit and past it," Iris Heart told her.

"And your training starts now," Karasuba announced as the group of women dragged her out the room.

As the week passed, Natsumi was driven through the grinder multiple times. "Common Natsumi you've gone farther than I ever had when training in the Omnislash," Cloud commented to the panting female. "No I feel like I'm so close to completing this move," Natsumi said as she charged chakra one last time, and when it was at its peak the young Strife jumped forward, "Omnislash," she cried out perfecting the move. "I finally did it," she whispered before fainting but Cloud stopped her before she hit the ground. The next day Natsumi was training in hand to hand combat with her mother, "You're getting better in my fighting style," Tifa told her daughter, "Yeah well I'm just getting started," said daughter grinned charging in making Tifa think she was going for a combo but was a bit surprised when Natsumi jumped over before doing a back kick sending Tifa back quite a bit.

The next week in her month of training is the jutsu section, "Ice Style: Icicle Punch," Natsumi called out encasing her hand in ice then punched the ground causing ice spikes to pop up from the ground. "Light Style: Wings of Light," bursting from her back were wings made of light, "Wind Style: Wind shot," while in the sky she posed her hands in a gun position then released wind bullets. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb," pulling water from the atmosphere she morphed them into a shark then sent it crashing into the ground, "Dark Style: Fox Hunt," she called out as darkness formed into a pack of foxes as they all charged forth at the dummy. "Dark Water Style: Dark Dragon," combining both her dark and water elements the jutsu has a bit shaky, "Impressive work," Yen Sid complimented as he watched her, "Thank you but my combinations with my other elements are still shaky," Natsumi admitted. "Still is an impressive job," Yen Sid commented.

The third week of training was with the Sadistic Trio, "Don't lose focus now short stuff," Larxene yelled throwing some electrically charged kunias. Twirling her naginata, Natsumi deflected the knives before jumping over a sword thrust then sidestepped a vertical slash countering with a slash before twirling to the staff portion thrusting it when the blade was reflected. Sensing something behind her she ducked switching her weapons to her tonfa blasters doing an X block then sending a kick making her opponent slide back. "Time," Iris Heart called out making Natsumi fall to the ground exhausted, "I know I asked for this but can't you lighten the training a bit?" she asked in between pants, "Oh are you saying you want triple the hours training with us?" Karasuba asked with an eyebrow raised. "No I'm good," Natsumi waved paling at the thought. 

The fourth week was going through the thinks the team got from Gato's mansion, "The hell how did a bastard like him get the Dragon and the Jaguar summoning contract?" Natsumi asked holding them both up. "I thought they were a myth?" Gourai asked, "Well I found the White Tiger contract and the Mountain Lion contract," Mira spoke up, "And here's the Chameleon contract," Zhalia announced. "Oh and here's the Phoenix contract," Gourai said, "Let's just summon one and we'll see about the rest," Rinoa told them receiving nods.

Biting their thumb, the girls went through the hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu," they cried out and in a puff of smoke a pure black dragon, white tiger, green chameleon, and a phoenix appeared. "Who summoned us?' the black dragon roared, "We did," Natsumi answered as each animal looked down to see who summoned them, "Tell us, girl, where did you get our contracts?" the White Tiger questioned, "We found them in a business man's safe after we killed him and freed the village he was draining dry," Mira spoke up, "And the one who summoned the black dragon and I found the Jaguar and Mountain Lion contracts. We were wondering if we can have more than one contract?" she asked.

"Summon them and we'll talk about it," the pure black dragon instructed, "Summoning Jutsu," Mira and Natsumi called out as a pure black jaguar and a brown mountain lion appeared. "I take that you were the ones that summoned us?" the jaguar questioned, "Hai," the girls answered, "And considering that there are other summoning animals you want to form an alliance?" the mountain lion questioned making them confused, "We were going to ask if we can have more than one contract I wasn't aware we could form an alliance," Mira said. "The alliance can be formed between the summoning animals," the chameleon explained.

"I don't know about you but I'm all for this alliance," the jaguar commented, "Yes even I have to agree that this will help us and in turn help our summoners," the dragon added. "And what about you because I agree," the chameleon asked the other summons, "Sure this could be beneficial for all of us," the phoenix answered for herself and the other summons who nodded.

"Alright then now we need you to sign each of our contract starting with the one you first summoned in your blood," the dragon instructed. "Can we have others sign the contracts?" Zhalia asked, "Only if you trust them," the Chameleon answered. The next day was training with the summons and thanks to the shadow clones the girls quickly got the hang of each fighting style of the different summoning animals.

The last week was just relaxing from all the training Natsumi's been through, "Time to visit the fleet," Natsumi voiced. "Hey, captain how the training?" Takao questioned upon seeing her captain, "It's well but I'm here just to relax with my fleet," she smiled, "Good I was wondering if you 've forgotten about us?" Kongou voiced. "I would never do that to any of you," Natsumi firmly told each one of them, "I've just been busy with training and I won't be able to spend time with you on the fact that my next mission will be in land with the Chunin exams are coming and Lord Xemnas wants us to compete," she explained. "That's good," Kirishima said, "Now like you said you're here to relax so let's do it," Sakura said pushing Natsumi into the water.

Standing at the entrance of the village were the citizens cheering, "Show the other villages the power of Twilight," was heard from the crowd.

"Alright I want you all to stay close," Xemnas began, "With Natsumi back on their turf they're going to do everything they can to have Natsumi back," he told them. "Don't worry we're not going to let that happen," Ventas said as the others nodded, "Yeah we won't abandon one of our own no matter what," Asuna voiced. "And if they want a fight we'll give them one," Kirito firmly voiced as well receiving nods, "Good now move out," Xemnas ordered.

"Summoning Jutsu," Team 20 cried out as four puffs of smoke appeared. "What do you need girls," a deep voice asked as a crimson and white dragon appeared along with a gold and red phoenix. "We need a ride to the Leaf village and what better way than with the greatest summoning animals of all time," Natsumi smirked, "So, in other words, show to the world that the dragon and phoenix summoning clans have returned," Zhalia commented. Hearing these words caused the animals to grin, "Yes it's time for us to show that we are stronger than those pathetic toads," the crimson dragon roared.

"Alright every one-half of us will take a ride on Albion and Ddraig while the others take Moeru kibō (Flaming Hope) and Yoru no honō (Night Flame)," Rinoa instructed. When everyone was on their chosen transportation all four took off, and thanks to their speed the group was at Konoha in two hours, "Time to get their attention," Albion grinned as the dragons roared and the phoenix shrilled upon landing. "The dragon and phoenix summoning clans have returned," Ddraig roared, "And we're allied to the Twilight village," Moeru kibō shrilled hopping off the animals the Axel walked over to the front deck. "Twilight Teams 15 through 20 here for the Chunin exam," the dancing flames reported, "Of course," the man with tape over his nose said, "We just need to get names," he told them and one by one each member gave their names. "Natsumi Strife of Team 20." She said going last making both of them pause, "Natsumi is that you?" the man's partner asked, "We heard from Asuma that your part of a different village," he said, "Yeah it's me," she smiled remembering the two from when she was still part of the place.

Turning to the summoning animals Mira waved them off, "You guys can go back I think you made your point," she told them seeing the crowd of people in awe and fright pointing at them. "Got it we'll see you later," Ddraig told them vanishing, "Now where are we going to sleep?" Zack questioned. "Twilight teams are welcomed to stay in the Sarutobi Clancompound," a familiar voice to Natsumi said from the crowd, "Jiji," Natsumi cried hugging the man when he stopped in front of the group, "I see that you have grown into a beautiful young lady," he smiled hugging her back.

"On behalf of Twilight, we thank you," Rinoa told him, "No need," he motioned, "It gives me time to catch up with my granddaughter," he smiled beckoning for them to follow.

"So how's Konoha ever since I ran?" Natsumi asked as people pointed and whispered. "I can only speak for myself that it was dull without you in the village," Hiruzen answered, "But for the Uzumaki Namikaze family they were devastated when they realized that they drove you away," he told her. And speak of the devil and it shall appear for in front of the group was said family along with two other people, "What do you want?" Mira asked as each member of Twilight drew their weapons, and at the sight of the weapons, people started running. "Natsumi we beg you to come home," Minato told her, "We're sorry for neglecting you," Kushina cried, "We want to make it right so please come back."

"I won't abandon the bonds I made in Twilight," Natsumi said, "While it is true blood is thicker than water there is more to blood than family blood can also be the bond created between people and the bond I have forged in Twilight is one I will never abandon," she told them making them cry. "Sensei can't you say anything to her?" the blonde haired female asked, "No this is something that is between Natsumi and her former family," Hiruzen said. "Former family?" the white haired man inquired, "Yes upon entering Twilight I was blood adopted by Cloud Strife and Tifa Strife," Natsumi told them.

"Come we aren't that far from my clan compound," Hiruzen told the Twilight group. Walking passed the distressed family, Natsumi whispered, "Sorry it had to be this way but remember that it was you who made the first move," hearing the words caused Kushina to cry once more.

"Man I missed the place," the former Uzumaki voiced upon seeing the clan compound, "Your room is still the way we left it," Asuma said stepping out of the house to greet them. "Uncle who are they?" a young boy asked, "They're here for the Chunin Exams and will be staying here for the time being," Asuma told him, "So no funny business around them got it Konohamaru," Hiruzen said to him. "Got it jiji," he waved before leaving.

"When does the exam start?" Sora asked, "It begins in a week," Asuma answered, "This way it gives genin from other villages a chance to come and rest," he added.

"Well with the pervert here the Hot Springs isn't an option," Larxene voiced getting nods of agreement. "Well I'm up for exploring the village," Mira spoke up, "Do you want to go Natsumi?" Sinon asked, "Nah I'm going to stay here already being in the village is already bringing me some bad memories," Natsumi answered. "You guys go on ahead I'm going to keep her company," Sinon told them then sat next to her girlfriend, "Why didn't you go with them?" Natsumi asked, "Do you really think I would leave when my girlfriend is depressed then you have another thing coming," Sinon told her.

 **Finished man, I am beat the next chapter will be the start of the Chunin exams** **.** **Oh and here's the update on the crossovers.**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Bakugan: Dan, Mira, Keith, Gus**

 **Bleach: Renji, Ichigo**

 **Cross Ange: Ange's outfit**

 **Digimon: Kari, Matt, Rika**

 **Dinosaur King: Max, Rex, Shear**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa, Sid**

 **Frame Arms Girl (Again good anime to watch even if there are only like four**

 **episodes I think): Gourai, Kuro, Shiro**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori (as an AI)**

 **High School DXD: Albion, Ddraig**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie, Harrison, Dante, Solwing, Bulreguard, Lindorm**

 **Hyper Dimensions Neptunia: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene, Sora, Ventas, Xion, Axel, Yen sid**

 **Pokémon: Misty**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya, Minato, Yume, Ikki**

 **Sword Art Online: Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha**

 **Zoid: Thundercannon, Arosaurer, Battle Cougar, Storm Sworder, Hurricanehawk, Sword Wolf, Hammerhead, Helcat, Raptojaguar, Sword Wolf, Zaber Fang, Bear Fighter, Bravejaguar, Energy Liger**


	8. Chunin Exam Rumble

**And here is the beginning of the Chunin exams so with no further comment let's begin**

"So this is where we're supposed to be for the first part of the exams," Ventas commented looking at the academy. "Yeah room 301 now let's get moving," Mira voiced and upon reaching the second floor they saw a group of people already there with the number 301 next to the door as well as two shinobi standing guard. Already knowing that it was an illusion, they walked passed but stopped when they heard, "Drop the Genjutsu and let us through," the Uchiha voiced as the sign warped now showing the number 201.

"Way to go baka," Natsumi called out, "That was supposed to weed out the competition. Now you've just let them pass," smirking at the fuming Uchiha the group went up another floor. Sliding the door open, the Twilight team saw people, from other villages, already there glaring at each of them, " _Natsumi I'm warning you now that the one tails is in the room_ ," Kurama informed, " _Where_?" she asked, " _The red head with the sandbag_ ," was her answer making her look around spotting him. "You alright Natsumi?" Sinon asked, "Yeah but I'm warning you now that the red head from the sand holds the sand castle with one tower," she told them.

Confused at first Harrison finally got it, "So he holds the one tailed beast," he said in a tone that only they could hear him. "I want info on Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara," Sasuke demanded, "And Natsumi S-strife," Hinoka added taking a bit longer to say the last name; however, the two voiced it out loud causing everyone to turn to their attention. "No fun you already know their names," a silver-haired male pouted pulling chakra into his cards, "First off is Rock Lee genin of squad Mighty Guy with team members being Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Known as dead last because if his disability of not being about to use nin or genjutsu he's the second best at Taijutsu, behind his sensei of course," the male began then added, "Missions completed are 11C-Ranks and 20 D-Ranks." Chuckling at the Uchiha's furious look, the male went on, "Sabaku no Gaara I don't have much info on him but he's done 8 C and 1 B rank missions with additional info of not having a scratch."

"Finally Natsumi Strife daughter of, Twilight Soldier, Cloud Strife and Tifa Strife, the Brawler. She's the top of her class and already having the title of 'Daughter of Darkness' for her use of dark jutsus in stopping the civil war in Mist country," before he could go any further the card vanished. "Don't go spilling a girl's secrets stranger-san," Natsumi voiced, "Because those types of things should be secret," she added. "Of course Natsumi," he stuttered.

Hearing a bang then a puff of smoke caused everyone to turn to see a male with mostly dark colored clothing and a visible scar on his face, "Alright everyone listen up," he yelled," My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams." He then added, "Form a line, get your written test and number find it and sit you're assess down."

Doing as told Natsumi saw that her group was placed all over the place, "So we're next to each other huh," she heard and turning she saw Sinon, "Guess so Sinon-chan," Natsumi smiled. "Alright I'm going to be explaining the rules now, on your sheets there are 10 questions, the last one shall be given at the end, each question is one point earned. Number 2 if one of you fails your whole team fails and finally if one of us thinks you're cheating that is a 2 point dismissal," Ibiki told them causing people to glare at their teammates that said 'Don't Fuck this up or there will be pain'. "Tough rules," Natsumi muttered getting an agreeing nod from Sinon and turned her paper over once she heard they could start, " _What kind of shit is this? No genin can answer them_ ," she thought then remembered, " _Wait a minute two point subtraction for cheating he wants us to cheat without getting caught_." Realizing this she glanced her eyes at Sinon then noticed she realized the same thing, and taking a deep breath she started to whistle; moreover, as Ibiki and his fellow proctors along with the rest of the room thought she was doing it as a way to calm herself those of Twilight knew what it was. And one by one each member of Twilight started to whistle, "The purpose of this test is to cheat without getting caught," Natsumi told them.

"So don't answer at all because I'm already on number two," Nepgear said, "Ah I'm already on number 5," Uni voiced. "Then do you mind telling us the answers than," Zhalia asked and after 30 minutes the Twilight team was done. "Times up," Ibiki yelled making people look up, "Time for the final question," looking around the room Natsumi saw that one-third of the room was empty. "But take this one at your own risk for this is optional," he revealed confusing people, "Optional?" a blond from Sand asked.

"Yes if you don't take it than you and your team will automatically fail," he said making people nervous. "And if you get it wrong both you and your team will still fail making you be genin forever," he added as this caused outrage through the genin, "What the hell kind of bullshit is that?" a genin yelled, "There are other people here who's taken it more than once," he added. "Well they've never had me for a proctor," Ibiki grinned and one by one people started to leave discouraged, "I call fucking bullshit," Natsumi voiced causing everyone to face her, "The only people who have a say in something like that is the leader of the village. And even if it's true there are other ways to claim up rank so hit me with your best shot scarface," she said. 

And after a moment of silence, Ibiki grinned, "You all pass," he announced, "But what about the tenth question?" Naruko asked. "There was no tenth question," Natsumi spoke up, "That was to see if we have the guts to take a mission on the basis that there will be missions you can't refuse, isn't that right scarface," she grinned. "The girls right this was a test to see if you would choose to take the risk or not," Ibiki backed.

Bursting from the window was a female with a pineapple like hair style wearing a tight see through mesh full body with an orange mini skirt and a trench jacket over it along with a belt and shin guards. "Alright you brats the names Anko Mitarashi and I'm the second proctor," she announced ignoring the fact that the males had a small nosebleed whenever the trenchcoat moved to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Wow can't believe you passed all of these teams," she whistled at the sight, "We've got a good batch this year," he commented. "Yeah well when I'm through with them only half of them will remain," she voiced, "Now rest up for tomorrow will be hell; moreover, your team leaders will give you the location of the next part of the exams," she called out jumping out a different window. 

"Good thing you told us about the intentions of the exams," Sora told Natsumi, "I was going nuts."

Chuckling, Zhalia spoke up, "Common we need to report to Lord Xemnas about the first exam," nodding the returned to the place they were staying at. " _So tell me how was the first trail_?" Xemnas asked as the team was gathered around the video camera, "They were good, the goal was to cheat without getting caught," Natsumi said. " _Good do you know the second trail_?" he asked, "Hai it will be in a place called the Forest of Death," Nepgear answered, "So we're expecting it to be a combat oriented trail," Xion added. " _Good job everybody you've made Twilight proud without having lost a single squad_ ," Xemnas complimented, "Sir permission to use the Zoids?" Yuffie asked. " _Denied I don't want the other nations to know of the Zoids_ ," Xemnas answered, " _Good luck teams_ ," he added before cutting the connection.

The next day, all the Chunin hopefuls were gathered at the entrance to a forest, "Alright everyone welcome to the Forest of Death," Anko yelled out. "Here you'll be playing a game of capture the scroll," she began pointing to two scrolls one with the kanji for Heaven and the other with the kanji for Earth, "Each team will be given one or the other and must cake the other scroll from the other teams any way you can for you need both to pass. You all have a five-day limit to get the other scroll and make it to the tower in the center," she told them. "I'm warning you now that the forest is home to the most dangerous and poisonest things imaginable," she said. 

"The rules of this include that if you don't make it to the tower within the time limit you're out and it's the same if you lose a team member. Along with that if you either look inside the scroll before reaching the tower or leave the forest for any reason you and your team fail," she included.

Forming lines, a person from each team got the scroll before heading to their required gate entrance. "Now go and hope you don't die," Anko yelled as the gate doors swung open and people quickly jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Alright which one do we have?" Mira asked as Gourai pulled the scroll with the kanji for Heaven. "Alright if we meet another Twilight team just leave them alone," Zhalia voiced, "Too late we're all here," Sophie called out as each member of Twilight circled around. "Alright, what scrolls do you have?" Natsumi ordered, "Heaven," Ventas answered, "Same," Keith and Misty told her, "And the rest of us have Earth," Kirito and Xion voiced.

"Alright then form up and let's move," Natsumi ordered.

Before they could get one step forward six Rain shinobi appeared, "Alright hand over your scrolls or die," one of them ordered. "Uh there's like sixteen of us and six of you, we have you outmanned," Sora told them, "Who cares we're more powerful than a non-elemental village like you," another Rain kunoichi yelled out, "Let's show them their mistake shall we," Natsumi grinned. Also grinning half of the team pulled out their rifles while the other half charged in, "Shit we didn't think this through," another Rain shinobi yelled, "Yeah well we're not going to let you live after this," Uni voiced shooting him in the head, "Hell yeah headshot," she cheered.

And after that, it was going badly for the Rain shinobi for they were getting their asses kicked with each member dying one after another until there was no one left, "Well what scrolls do they have?" Dan asked. "They have both," Kuro voiced hold them up, "Alright whoever got the kill will keep the scrolls, "Natsumi said as Gourai and Gus took the scrolls. Checking to see if there are any more adversaries the team took off, "Natsumi-taichou do you think that we can see if there isn't a corpse with a still intact scroll?" Sheer asked. "That would take too long but if do come across one then we'll check," Natsumi said, "And what have I told you about calling me taichou, we're all the same age," she added, "Well ever since we met you've been the leader of the group so we like to think of you as taichou," Shiro voiced as the others nodded. As the sun was setting it signaled the end of the first day of the second trial of the Chunin exams, "Alright we're setting base here," Natsumi voiced as they landed near a stream, "I want tents pitched and sensors up and running," she ordered.

Settling for the night they each took turns stroking the fire as others unsealed food and water from their inventory seals. "I love the fact that the seals keep the food warm," Max sighed as others agreed, "Are we still going to take guard with the sensors in place?" Yuffie asked, "No we'll need all our strength for tomorrow we'll be searching for the scroll we need and if you see an intact scroll take it," Natsumi voiced as team member got inside their tents.

The next morning, they each woke up one by one, "Alright now let's move out," the leader of the group commanded and as one they took off.

But moving along the sensors of the group felt something, "Taichou we're sensing something dark and negative," Gourai voiced. "Do we need to check it out immediately?" the young Strife asked, "It would be best so we know what we're up against in the future," Sheer told the team captain. "Alright sensors lead the way," Natsumi instructed, "Hai," they called out.

Landing on a tree branch, they could see that it was three Sound shinobi and the ten Leaf shinobi, "Where's the chakra coming from?" Zhalia asked, "It's coming from the seal on the Uchiha's neck," Gourai answered. Whistling Max commented, "What happened to the Leaf's princesses and the Uchiha?" ignoring the commented Natsumi asked, "So what do you think should we help or not?"

"We're already here so why not," Rex shrugged and as one they each dropped down, "What the hell?" Ino yelled. "I suggest you back off if you want to live," Gus instructed, "And why would we what to do that?" the Sound ninja with the gauntlets asked. "Because of the fact that we outnumber you," Zhalia voiced with a crystal blade poised at his neck, "And that we out power you," Mira added with her blade at the other male Sound shinobi as Gourai pointed her cannon at Kin.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, "We sensed a dark surge of chakra and wanted to check what it was," Sheer answered. "Well Orochimaru attacked us and bit Sasuke on the neck and sealed Hitomi's and Naruko's chakra," Sakura explained, "Then when I was tending to their wounds they attacked followed by what you see before you got here," she added.

"So what's it going to be?" Natsumi asked the trapped Sound ninjas. Knowing that they were outnumbered a Sound shinobi spoke up, "If we give you our scroll you'll allow us to leave?" he asked as the other male was shocked, "Dosu what the fuck are you doing?" the Sound nin with the gauntlets demanded. "Shut the fuck up Zaku I'm trying to get us out of here alive," he yelled taking the scroll out of his pocket tossing over to Natsumi, and after checking to see if it was real she signaled for them to step back; however, Zaku wasn't having any of it, "Die bitch," he yelled before having his head exploded. Turning to where it originated they saw Gourai with smoke coming out the barrel, "Are you or your still alive teammate going to something stupid?" Zhalia asked, "Nah we know when we're beat," Dosu commented as he and the female left.

Before anything could be said there was surge of dark chakra coming from the tree hole as Sasuke emerged with the half of his face covered. "With this power I can finally end that Twilight bitch," he yelled clenching his hand, "Well I'm not in the mood to fight you so we're going to leave," Natsumi voiced catching the Uchiha's attention, "Not before we fight, Fire Style: Great Fire Ball jutsu," he yelled. Not even turning around Natsumi called out, "Dark Ice Style: Dark Reflection," as a mirror appeared it absorbed the attack and behind the Uchiha was another mirror as the fireball was launched only that this was a dark fireball landing at the unguarded back of the Uchiha. 

"Team let's move out," Natsumi ordered, "Hai taichou," they yelled as one jumping through the tree tops.

Making it to the tower with both scrolls for each team they opened them to reveal their senseis, "Nice job and it's only the second day," Rinoa complimented, "Thanks, sensei," her team said to her. "Now for the remaining three days you'll be living here and no you can't leave the tower so enjoy you're R&R, "Axel waved, "Don't worry we'll tell Lord Xemnas about your passing the second trail," Blanc told them.

Escorting their genin teams to their rooms the teachers left, "So what are we going to do now?" Sora asked. "Like Axel said time for some R&R," Sinon voiced laying on Natsumi. "Alright if I remember correctly the next portion will be the face-offs," Asuna said getting serious followed by the rest, "Well we already know most of Konoha's shinobi clans and how to counter them," Uni added, "But we also know about that Gaara kid being the one tail container," Rika followed. "So we'll have to be careful about Gaara, but what happens if we have to fight one of us?" Renji questioned, "Just treat it like a spar," Natsumi answered, "Now get I want to have some quiet time with kitty-chan," she told them.

 **The next chapter will be the preliminary where I'll have to cut some of the Twilight ninjas.** **Oh and here's the update on the crossovers.**

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel (really good anime I suggest you watch it): Iona, Gunzou, Takao, Kirishima, Kongou, I-400 (Sakura), I-402 (Miku)**

 **Bakugan: Dan, Mira, Keith, Gus**

 **Bleach: Renji, Ichigo**

 **Cross Ange: Ange's outfit**

 **Digimon, Kari, Matt, Rika**

 **Dinosaur King: Max, Rex, Shear**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa, Sid**

 **Frame Arms Girl (Again good anime to watch even if there are only like four episodes I think): Gourai, Kuro, Shiro**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori (as an AI)**

 **Huntik: Zhalia, Sophie, Harrison, Dante, Solwing, Bulreguard, Lindorm**

 **Hyper Dimensions Neptunia: Iris Heart, Uni, Nepgear, Noire, Neptune, Blanc**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Xenmas, Larxene, Sora, Ventas, Xion, Axel, Yen sid**

 **Pokémon: Misty**

 **Sekirei: Karasuba, Maya, Minato, Yume, Ikki**

 **Sword Art Online: Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha**

 **Zoid: Thundercannon, Arosaurer, Battle Cougar, Storm Sworder, Hurricanehawk, Sword Wolf, Hammerhead, Helcat, Raptojaguar, Sword Wolf, Zaber Fang, Bear Fighter, Bravejaguar, Energy Liger**


End file.
